Midnight Feathers
by Silver Awakening
Summary: Life was good for Kagome Higurashi,until she meet a handsome half demon named Inuyasha. Kagome's life gets turned upside down as she finds out she is the reincarnation of the great Midoriko. Now she must fight for her life from evil that wants her dead.
1. Broken Hearts and Unsure Dreams

**Hi everyone (:  
I hope you will enjoy my story **_**Midnight Feathers**_**. I had came up with it when I was sitting in my English class one day and thought fanfiction would be a cool place to post it (: this is my very first fanfiction story so be nice pleaseee! I'm going to try to make this story dramatic as I can, what's not a good story without drama in right ;)? Please review and enjoy (:  
*I do not own Inuyasha and the Inuyasha characters. But I do own the plot and story of **_**Midnight Feathers**_*****

Midnight Feathers

Chapter One: Broken Hearts and Unsure Dreams

_**You must stop him.**_

**What? Stop who? **

_**You must stop him. If he is not stopped…all will be forever lost.**_

**What! Who is this man that must be stopped? What will be forever lost? This isn't making any sense!**

_**Just believe in yourself and your allies. Fight for the beauty of life and love. Don't let the darkness take the light in your soul away, my child.**_

**T-the light in my soul? What does that mean?**

_**All will be clear soon enough, Kagome.**_

**Hey, wait! How do you know my name? Who are you and why are you telling me this?**

_**As I said before Kagome, all will be clear soon. Your true powers haven't been awaken yet, until than you shall be safe.**_

…**W-what? You lost me even more now! What 'true powers' and what am I not safe from?**

_**Until we speak again…Kagome.**_

"Wait!" Kagome yelled throwing her body up from underneath the blankets, trying to get the voice in her dreams to stay. "It was…it was a dream?" Kagome questioned herself as she took gasps of air. Sweat dripped down her face as she slowly laded back down.

_Those dreams…they just felt too real to be normal dreams. But can there really be something like that?_

Placing a hand on her forehead, Kagome stared at the ceiling above her bed.

_Am I going crazy? Why is this happening to me?_

A meow from a fur ball on the end of Kagome's bed snapped her out of her thoughts as the fur ball began to round over to look at Kagome with its tried yellow eyes. Seeing this, Kagome giggled quietly to herself.

"Aw, I'm sorry Buyo. Did I wake you up?" she asked as she stretched down to rub his ear softly. Her smile grew bigger as a quiet purr escaped from the cat's throat. Her fingers stopped moving as she heard rain begin to hit her balcony sliding door. Getting out of bed, Kagome walked over to her balcony. She stopped in the middle of it to look down to the lit up city.

Placing her hand on the cold balcony glass door, she began to miss her family.

Soon after graduating high school, Kagome moved out to the city to be closer to her college. Her mother and grandfather had bought her the beautiful apartment as a surprise moving away gift since Kagome would not let them pay for her books or anything else. Her apartment was on the eleventh floor, it had a small kitchen and dining area, there was two bathrooms plus the master bathroom. She had a guest room along with the master bedroom that she fell in love with. She had a good size living room that came in handy when her friends would come and sleep over. When she moved in the apartment, it had already provided her with furniture which had helped Kagome save money.

But for Kagome, her favorite spot in the apartment was the balcony. The balcony could fit about three to four people on it, and it had the most amazing view. At night, the city seemed like one big club with all the beautiful lights below her and in the morning when the sun would begin to rise into the sky, it would take her breath away.

But as much as Kagome loved her new home, she couldn't help but miss her old one. And now that she started having these weird dreams for the past three nights in a round, all she wants to do is be in her mother's arms. Listening to her mother tell her it's going to be okay and that they were just dreams. But something in the back of Kagome's mind told her that this dreams weren't any ordinary dreams.

Far away thunder snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. Walking away from the balcony, Kagome looked at her alarm clock to see it was 6:57 in the morning. She didn't have to be up for another hour and a half.

A sigh escaped between Kagome's lips as she walked into her bathroom getting a hot shower ready since she knew she could not go back to sleep after the dream.

"My life will never be easy will it…" she said to herself as she walked into the shower. Letting the warm water hit her body, calming her tense muscles.

Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned her head back and let the warm water cover her face. Standing there, Kagome try to make sense of the dreams that seemed to keep coming to her. Was she eating something that was making her have weird dreams? Was work and her college classes stressing her out too much? It had to be something. It wasn't normal to start having a mystery voice talk to you in your dreams. If she told anyone about the dreams, they think she was crazy for sure.

"Oi, you old hag, that kid wasn't it! You made us go all the way over there for nothing!" an annoyed half demon complained as he stomped into the shrines main warehouse finally finding the old priestess that was sitting on the floor putting some old strolls away.

"Must ye be so loud, Inuyasha." Kaede, the elder priestess of Amaterasu shrine, said a little annoyed herself that the young girl that she believed might have be the reincarnation of the great priestess Midoriko, was indeed not the reincarnation. Just a young maiden with stronger spiritual powers than the normal shrine maiden powers was all.

Kaede looked up at Inuyasha with her one good eye. He stood tall in front of her, his beautiful silver hair blew gently as the light spring air that blew into the warehouse making the two dog ears on the top of his head twitch slightly. He wore a tight red muscle t-shirt that showed off some of his muscles nicely, lose blue jeans and a black pair of Nike shoes. Inuyasha stared back at the old women with his amber eyes.

One of Inuyasha's brows began to rise slightly.

"Keh, what are you looking at me like that for old hag?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Inuyasha, must you be so rude to lady Kaede?" a young man said as he walked in the warehouse along with a young woman. The man had black short hair that he tied into small pony tail , he wore a black tank top that also nicely showed his muscles, lose jeans and a white pair of Nikes. The young women beside him had long beautiful brown hair that she put into a low pony tail, she wore a navy blue tank top, some comfortable gray sweatpants and brown flip flops.

"You know Inuyasha, Miroku's right," the young women said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Feh, don't really need your two cents right now Sango. That trip was a waste of our time." Inuyasha stated dryly.

"Aww, your only saying that because the kids at lived in the shrine tried to touch your ears." Miroku teased lightly while Sango giggle at the cute memory of the little kids trying to get a touch at Inuyasha's ears.

A growl escaped Inuyasha's throat as he remembered the brats at the shrine. Sick of hearing the giggles that make his face turn red with embarrassment, Inuyasha stormed out of the warehouse muttering words to himself that the other couldn't make out. The giggles died out as Inuyasha was out of sight.

"I can see Inuyasha's pain in his eyes when ye left a week ago." Kaeda said as she began to put the scrolls back again.

Miroku and Sango both looked at each other with sad looks knowing that Kaeda was telling the truth.

"He'll never get over what Kikyo did, will he." Sango stated than asked quietly. Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder as her eyes grew sadder for Inuyasha.

"No, I don't think he will. Why Kikyo did what she did when she found out she was not the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko, I will never understand. She was a very strong priestess that made Inuyasha happy, why would she throw away their happiness because of something as petty as this… I truly do not understand. And I can see the pain in Inuyasha's eyes as ye leaves to shrines in search of the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko, it truly breaks my heart as well to see the sadness still in his eyes and heart." Kaeda said as she put away the last old scroll.

Slowly standing up, Kaeda turned to look at Miroku and Sango.

"Come lets head inside," she said, "Ye must tell me what happened when the young children tried to touch Inuyasha's ears." Kaeda said with a smile.

Miroku smiled and Sango giggled once again as the three left the shrine warehouse and walked to Keada's hut.

What they didn't know was there was a silver haired half demon sitting within the trees, listening into their conversation.

Inuyasha's heart began to hurt as the memories of Kikyo and him together came back. It's been almost two years since Kikyo had died, but it still hurt like she left him yesterday. When Kikyo first died, Inuyasha felt alone, complete dead inside. Why didn't she want to stay with him? He would have made her happier in her time of need. He would had done anything for her, anything she ever wanted he would have gotten it for her. After she died, Inuyasha isolated himself in his room for six months. He wouldn't eat anything for weeks on end. Some people would try to tell him that Kikyo was in a better place or that Kikyo was at peace now, wasn't Kikyo happy being with him? Wouldn't she be in a better place if she was alive with him? Miroku and Sango became angry with Kikyo for leaving him without a goodbye or anything. Sango was the angriest though, she would throw and break things that would be dared to place near her. Inuyasha remembered when it was the last week of the fifth month of being isolated alone, Sango came to his room in the middle of the night. She found him sitting in a ball by the window. She got on her knees, hugged him tightly and began to cry. She would say over and over again that she loved him and would never leave him, she had missed her best friend quietly. Over and over again she would say it crying her eyes out. That broke Inuyasha. He hugged Sango back and cried along with her. At the end of that week, Inuyasha came out of his room and started his new lonely life without Kikyo. Sure he had his friends with him, but it just wouldn't be the same.

_Why did you leave me Kikyo…? I loved you… I thought you loved me too…_

Inuyasha thought this everyday when Kikyo died. He guessed it was easier for Kikyo to leave a dirty, low half demon like himself behind without a goodbye.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to move on and be happy….but it's just too hard when a love one leaves your life forever.

**Well that's the first chapter!  
I had actually had a hard time trying to figure out a best way to open the story. I had made a totally different version of chapter one, I didn't like it as much I as this one. It just didn't flow right. I kinda wanted the first chapter to let you guys know where Inuyasha and Kagome were at in their lives.  
My dear friend told me that she REALLY got the point when she was reading how sad Inuyasha was. Haha, im srry if the whole inuyasha part got on your nerves(; haha. **

**Please Review(: let me know what you think of **_**Midnight Feathers**_!

**Off to write the next chapter (: **


	2. Coffee Cafe

**Hey readers (:  
I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
I couldn't wait to post chapter two for you guys so I hope you like it (:  
Enjoy and Review (:**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Two: Coffee Café

"Inuyashaa! Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Sango yell his name. Right as he turned his head to look at his door, Sango threw the door open with a big smile on her face. Inuyasha's brow rose as he stared at Sango like she was crazy.

"Inuyasha! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said happy to have finally found the missing Inuyasha. Sango walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. Looking down at Inuyasha's hands she saw that he was cleaning his sword, Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha took great care of his Tetsusaiga. Sometimes Sango thought Inuyasha treated it like it was his girlfriend.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sango. She was screaming her head off looking for him and now that she found him, she was just sitting next to him having a stare off with his sword.

"What do you want Sango?" Inuyasha said as he put the sword and cleaning cloth down. Sango eyes popped up to his eyes now with a smile on her face.

"Are you doing anything important right now Inuyasha?" Sango asked

Inuyasha's brow twitched slightly at Sango's question. Did she not just see him cleaning his sword?

"Oh no, not at all Sango. I'm just sitting on my floor doing nothing." Inuyasha said sarcastically to Sango.

Sango giggle at Inuyasha response. She knew that Inuyasha was doing something, but she couldn't help but mess with him.

"Good. How about you and me go to the little coffee shop. It's not far at all. I walk to it every time I want some good coffee." Sango said waiting for Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha sat there quietly. He stared at Sango's face thinking of an answer to give her. Than Inuyasha's eyes narrowed again at Sango as if she just asked him the stupidest question.

"No." was all Inuyasha said as picked the cleaning cloth and his sword up and began cleaning it again.

"What? Why, Inuyasha?" Sango said disappointed that he had said no to her.

"Why don't you just take Miroku with you?" he said not looking away from his sword.

Now it was Sango's turn to look at Inuyasha as if he had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Inuyasha, I have took Miroku with me many of times before and I couldn't enjoy my coffee at all 'cause that pig kept doing was flirting and touching other girls butts. Please Inuyasha, please come with me!" Sango said her best to convicts Inuyasha to say yes.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at his reflection on his sword. Sango did have a point. Where ever you go with Miroku, you have to keep a close eye on him. It was like a babysitting job sometimes.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Inuyasha said defeated as he put down the cloth and sword again.

Before he could do anything else, Sango gave him a big tight hug at almost knocked him over.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," Sango said happily.

"Keh, whatever. Now get off of me and get ready to leave before I change my mind." Inuyasha told Sango.

Before he could say more Sango was up and by the door.

"I'm already done. I'm now just waiting for you to get ready. I'll be waiting by the main shrine stairs." She said as she closed his door.

Inuyasha listened at Sango's footsteps leave before getting up and getting dress. He didn't know why half the time he couldn't say no to Sango when she would ask to spend time together. He guessed it was because he was so lonely at times, and Sango would come over and kind of save him for the loneliness for a little bit. Miroku would do that a lot too, but sometime he would have little more fun with Miroku than Sango. When he and Miroku would go out, they would go to a pool clubs or street races.

Happy with how he looked, Inuyasha grabbed some cash and headed for the shrines stairs.

_This coffee better be hella good._ He thought to himself.

It was completely dead at her work. Only three costumers came in today, and one costumer was just complete rude to her.

Kagome sighed as she sat in boredom wishing she had just called in sick instead of sitting here doing nothing all day. Her shift started at eight and didn't end until about three and it was only nine fifthly. After she worked at Coffee Café, she had to go to her college at five and then after college she had to walk around with drinks all night until four in the morning at her night job at a club. Sometimes she didn't like working at the club with the weirdo's that would try to buy her a drinks or try to hit on her, but she became very good friends with the people that work with her at the club, and she loved feeling the music's beat go though her body as she worked. So when she was on break she would either talk to one of her friends or go dancing on the dance floor. Either way it was better than just sitting down bored all afternoon as she was now.

Kagome leaned her head on her hands and looked out the window. A few minutes went by until she jumped out her seat. Kagome smiled big as she saw her best friend Sango walk in front of the stores window as she talked to a very handsome man with long silver hair. Kagome hadn't seen Sango in over a whole week, she just guessed at Sango was away on a business trip again for the shrine she worked for.

As Sango open the glass doors, she was greeted with a big smile from one of her best friends Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango smiled and walked over to Kagome as Kagome walked out from behind the corner to hug Sango. Inuyasha stood there watching the two missed friends hug each other tightly, and began talking to one another totally forgetting he was even there.

"Oh, Kagome, this is my dear friend Inuyasha." Sango said while dragging Inuyasha a little closer to Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha like he was a beautiful god with his long beautiful silver hair and his breath taking amber eyes, he was so handsome she thought she was dreaming and he had actually walked into the store and was standing right in front of her. He wore a light gray long sleeved t-shirt, that she thought fit him very nicely, some lose jeans and black Nikes. But Kagome couldn't take her eyes off his dog eyes that sat on the top of his head. She couldn't help but want to touch them, they looked so soft.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome in awe. She was the most beautiful women he ever laded eyes on. She had lovely raven black hair and he wish he could have stay there and be lost in her chocolate brown eyes forever. He notice that even in her work inform, she had very nice curves. Her scent was so intoxicating, he didn't want the scent to ever go away. But his amber eyes were glued to her lips that he wanted to kiss to see if they were just as soft as they looked. Inuyasha was so mesmerized by Kagome, that he didn't she her lean up on her toes to touch his ears.

As Kagomes fingers found Inuyasha's ears, his whole body relaxed. He slowly began to close his eyes and lean into Kagome's touch.

Watching their reaction to each other, Sango couldn't help as a small quiet gasp escape from her throat as Inuyasha let Kagome, a stranger to him, actually touch his ears. The gasp was quiet, but Inuyasha still heard it. Although he didn't want to, Inuyasha snapped out of the daze and pull back from the warm touch of Kagome's hands. Realizing what he just did, Inuyasha's face began to turn red with embarrassment.

"K-keh," was all Inuyasha could say.

Kagome also realized what she did and began to blush.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to do that..." Kagome said looking down to the floor while playing with her fingers, remembering how soft and warm his ears were.

Sango just looked back and forth at each of them. She could tell that they both just wanted to run away from each other.

"uhhhmm, how about that coffee huh? Kagome I think I'll have the usual. What do you want Inuyasha?" Sango said trying to change the subject.

"Uh, Sure Sango. Coming right up," Kagome said while walking back behind the corner.

_How did she do that to me? How can a coffee shop girl do something as mesmerized me like that, and in front of Sango._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Kagome made Sango's coffee.

Sango nudged Inuyasha with her elbow making him look down at her.

"Well are you going to order something?" Sango whisper quietly to where only Inuyasha could hear.

Blushing a little bit more, Inuyasha nudged Sango back with his elbow.

"I'll have the same as Sango than." Inuyasha said noticing that Kagome would look back at him as she just nodded.

Tugging slightly on Inuyasha hand, Sango showed him to their seat by the window that she would usually sit at when she came to the coffee shop.

Sango watch Inuyasha with a tiny smile on her face as he watched Kagome work behind the corner making their coffee.

As Kagome finish making the coffee, she turned around to grab the half and half milk when she saw a pair of amber eyes looking right at her. Making eye contact with the man that own the pair of amber eyes, Kagome became paralyzed as she just stood there blushing. Quickly looking down to break the eye contact, Kagome grab the milk and turn around quickly still feeling Inuyasha's eyes on her back. When Kagome was all done making the coffee, she picked the two cups of coffee and bought it over to Inuyasha and Sango.

"Here you guys are, enjoy your coffee." Kagome said turning around trying to get away.

"Kagome, why don't you come and join us. The café is empty you know." Sango said trying to get Kagome to stay.

Kagome stop, she knew Sango was right. The café has been empty all day. Turning around, Kagome put on a false smile.

"Sure, why not." Kagome said while walking over to their table and sitting in the chair in the middle of them.

"So, how was the business trip Sango?" Kagome asked trying to start a little conversation.

"I enjoyed it very much even though we didn't find what we wanted, it was still good. But Inuyasha here," Sango pause to take a sip of her coffee, "didn't like it as much."

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes at Sango as he removed his cup from his lips.

"Keh, Sango you know that trip was a waste of our time. Besides you only enjoyed it because you and Miroku kept getting alone time together." Inuyasha said matter fact to Sango.

Kagome giggled at his statement and looked over to Sango who was blushing, her month open from the lost of words that Inuyasha had just said that.

"Oh-h, really Sango. Well don't leave me out, what happened?" Kagome said as her smile grow bigger.

"N-n-nothing happen, Kagome I promise!" Sango said as her face exploded red from embarrassment.

Kagome giggled at Sango before she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"So you work with Sango and Miroku at the shrine?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, someone's got to make sure those two do get themselves killed." He said as he took another sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes off of Kagome's.

Kagome looked over to Sango, who just put her cup down,

"Is the business trips you go on dangerous?" Kagome asked wondering just what kind of business trip they go on.

"uhmm, sometimes we run into a little trouble. But it's nothing we can't handle." She said putting the cup back to her month hoping Kagome wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh," was all Kagome could say. Putting her cup down on the table, Sango looked at Kagome.

"How are your college classes going, they getting any easier?" Sango asked.

"Oh well if someone didn't leave for a whole week, you would know," Kagome teased lightly, "they're getting easier, but I haven't been getting much sleep anymore though, so half the time class my just fighting to stay awake." Kagome sighed.

Sango looked at Kagome worriedly and Inuyasha just looked at Kagome.

"It's because of club job isn't." Sango said matter of fact.

"You work in a club?" Inuyasha asked wondering why she worked two jobs.

"N-not as a dancer or anything! I just walk around with shots all night. I need the extra money for my classes." Kagome informed him.

"Why not ask your parents for money?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm nineteen, I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself." Kagome said.

Before anymore could be said, Inuyasha and Sango's cell phones began to go off. Both of them took out their phone and read the message from Miroku.

"Well it looks like we're need at the shrine, it's been good to see again Kagome." Sango said standing up to give Kagome a hug.

"Same here, come back soon okay. And if you ever need to talk, you can text or call me on my cell now." Kagome said giving Sango a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Oh, you finally got a cell phone!" Sango said happily making Kagome laugh.

"Yea," she said.

Turning to Inuyasha, she gave them a bright smile that took his breath away.

"It was nice to meet you, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she held her hand out for him to shake. Hearing his name come out of her mouth gave him chills down his back.

"Same here." he said as he took hold of Kagome's waiting hand and both of their heart skipped a beat.

As they let their hands fall, Inuyasha and Sango picked up their cups, waved goodbye to Kagome and dashed out the store.

Kagome smiled to herself as she walked back to her corner to clean up the mess that she left behind.

_Today was a perfect day._ She thought as she wiped the corner down with a smile on her face.

As she walked over to the table that Sango and Inuyasha sat at, Kagome realized that they forgot to pay for their coffee.

"Oh, I'll just call Sango and let her know," Kagome said while taking out her cell phone, but before she could open her phone she remembered that she gave Sango her number and didn't get Sango's number in return.

_Well can't just let them leave and not pay. I mean I don't even know when they are coming back, _Kagome thought as she put the cleaning cloth away.

"Hey Luna, I got some no payers that just left the store! I know where they went, I'm going to be right back after I get the money!" Kagome hollered to the young women in the back.

"Okay, be safe." Luna told Kagome with a smile as she came to the front to take Kagome's shift until she returned.

Amaterasu wasn't in the city because people thought it was best to leave a holy place with its surroundings alone. Amaterasu was in a forest not too far from the city though, it's a big tourist place when tours are open for it. Much of the land around the shrine is untouched. If you walk on the dirt path sometimes you'll see a grave or two that a villager had lost their lives so many years ago.

Walking out the café, Kagome began to walk in the direction of Amaterasu shrine. Kagome remembered her grandfather telling her stories about shrine Amaterasu. It was the holiest shrine, it was said it's over 500 years old. He told her stories about the great High Priestess Midoriko who said lived in the Amaterasu shrine when she was alive. As legend told, Midoriko was the most powerful priestess that ever lived and she held the Shikon Jewel or The Jewel of Four Souls. The jewel was very powerful and would make the person who held the jewel very powerful as well. Demons and humans from all over tried to take the jewel from Midoriko but all failed. But, Midoriko fought a great evil for seven days. On the seventh day, a demon that was secretly in love with Midoriko killed her. But before she died, she sent her spirit and the Shikon Jewel away to the future before the evil demon could take it. The demon was angered by what Midoriko did and swore that he would wait for when the Shikon Jewel to reappear once again and take it. It was said that when a maiden that was born with the purest of all pure hearts that maiden would be the reincarnation of the great priestess Midoriko. And this maiden would have to fight the evil demon that killed Midoriko in the past. Kagome loved the story, but didn't believe it as her grandfather did who was a priest at her family shrine. It was just a legend that was pasted down from monk to priests, to priestess. It's been over 500 years since the death of Midoriko, wouldn't the reincarnation of Midoriko be alive years ago by now?

As Kagome thought to herself, she began to leave the city and walk on a dirt path. Kagome listened to the dirt beneath her feet, it sounded so different from the conceit sidewalks. Looking around the forest, Kagome saw white butterflies fly in front of her face. She smiled at them, Kagome felt so a peace here. Kagome knew she was getting closer as she saw the beginning of the long stair case she would have to climb to get to the shrine.

Before she even got to the stairs, there was a big boom that came from the shrine above. Looking up, Kagome saw a huge boomerang fly high in the air above the shrine and came crashing down. Kagome gasped, was someone attacking the shrine?

Before Kagome could think anything else, she began to run as fast as she could up the stairs.

As she ran up the stairs, something was telling her that danger was up a head. But she just put the feeling a side. She just couldn't let someone destroy the shrine and not do anything about it. As she reached the top of the stairs case, Kagome saw that the shrine was a mess. There was blood on the stone ground, some of the huts were broken and on the main shrine house, the doors where open with some blood on the door.

Walking on to the shrine grounds, Kagome looked around for anyone. She was beginning to worry for Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha's safety. Was this what the text message said that Inuyasha and Sango got from Miroku?

"_**So you work with Sango and Miroku at the shrine?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**Yea, someone's got to make sure those two do get themselves killed." He said as he took a other sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes off of Kagome's. **_

_**Kagome looked over to Sango, who just put her cup down, **_

"_**Is the business trips you go on dangerous?" Kagome asked wondering just what kind of business trip they go on.**_

"_**uhmm, sometimes we run into a little trouble. But it's nothing we can't handle." She said putting the cup back to her month.**_

The memory from the café came back to Kagome. If this was '_a little trouble',_ she would hate to see what a lot of trouble would be. All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stood up. Something told her she need to get out of there right now. Before she knew it, Kagome began to run for the forest behind the main shrine. The forest looked the safest to Kagome. It was untouched from blood.

After she entered the forest, she began to hear something coming after her. Fear taking over her body, she began to run even faster.

"mhmm, I love a good chase before dinner," a demonic voice chunked from behind her.

_W-What! D-Dinner? Is he talking about having me for d-dinner?_

Before she could think of anything more, a demon jumped in front of her. Stopping her right in her tracks.

"Ah," Kagome said as she fell down from the surprised.

The demon was a huge monkey demon. It had dark brown hair and its eyes were dark red. It smiled down at Kagome flashing its sharp teeth at her. The demon brought its fists high in the air above its head,

"Now don't move too much, I don't want there to be too much blood," as he said that his fist began to go straight down for Kagome.

Kagome couldn't do anything but stare at the fists that flew towards her as she was paralyze from fear. Out of nowhere, a blond two tailed cat demon flew head on into the huge monkey demon knocking him down and crashing into the surrounding trees. Kagome gasped as she watched the two tailed cat be thrown into the trees on other side of Kagome and round to a stop from a powerful punch. Wanting to stay and help the cat demon than run away, Kagome stood up quickly and stood in front of the monkey demon with her arms open on the sides of her protecting the cat demon that tried to get back up.

The monkey demon began to laugh darkly at Kagome,

"You think you can stop me, you weak human? It shall truly be fun making you my dinner." The monkey said as he stomped over to Kagome.

Kagome was scared, but she couldn't let this cat demon die from protecting her while she just runs away like a coward. She had to help the cat demon get away too. Kagome turned her head slightly to see if the cat demon was up yet but before she got a glimpse of the cat demon, the monkey made its move and took hold of Kagome's body with its huge hand.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as the hand around her body tightens painfully.

"You should never take your eyes off of your enemy." He chuckled as he tightens his grip.

"Ahh-ahhhh!" Kagome screamed as the pain became unbearable.

_This is it…this is how I'm going to die?_

Eyes still tightly closed, Kagome began to feel her whole body begin to fill with a peaceful warmth. Something made the monkey demon yell out of pain as it let go of her. But Kagome couldn't see what had saved her as she fell unconscious.

**Du Du Duuuun!  
Cliff hanger! What saved Kagome? And what was the peaceful warmth at went though Kagome's body? Find out in Chapter three(;  
So, I was going to wait a little longer before Inuyasha and Kagome meet each other, but I just couldn't wait anymore (:  
I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review (:  
**

**Away I go to write chapter three ;)**


	3. Monkey Trouble

**Hello(:  
wow. **_**Midnight Feathers**_** as gotten a lot of readers(:  
Thankyou for reading and I hope your enjoying the story so far.  
Review please(:**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Three: Monkey Trouble

Running down the street, Sango began to call Miroku to figure out what was going on.

_Please let everything be alright. _Sango thought as she got Miroku's voice mail.

"He's not picking up," Sango said worriedly to Inuyasha.

A growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. He wasn't out but for twenty five minutes and something happens while he's gone.

_Damn it! I should have stayed at the shrine. _Inuyasha thought angrily.

Inuyasha stopped running right in front of Sango,

"Get on my back, we'll get there faster if I carry you." Inuyasha told Sango. She nodded and climbed onto his back. As Inuyasha felt Sango on his back, he jumped high into the sky. He landed on top of the high building gently.

"Keep trying to call Miroku back," Inuyasha told Sango as he began to run across the building's roof, jumping from roof top to roof top.

Sango dialed Miroku's number back as the text message came back to her mind.

_**"Why not ask your parents for money?" Inuyasha questioned.**_

_**"I'm nineteen, I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself." Kagome said.**_

_**Sango just smiled to herself as she listened to the two of them, she was happy to see Inuyasha try to make friends with other people outside the shrine. **_

_**Before Sango could join in the conversation, she cell began to vibrate. Pulling out her cell from her pocket she saw it was a message from Miroku.**_

**From: Miroku **

**Hurry back to shrine, unwanted guests.**

_**Sango's heart dropped as she looked at her phone's screen.**_

_**Not wanting to worry Kagome, Sango tried to act normal as she could.**_

_**"Well it looks like we're need at the shrine, it's been good to see again Kagome." Sango said standing up to give Kagome a hug.**_

Sango's thought were interrupted by Miroku's voice.

"Sango, where are you and Inuyasha?" Miroku's sounded rushed.

"We're very close to the shrine, whats going on?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Don't come though the front of the shrine!" Miroku demanded.

Stopping on top of a oak tree Inuyasha looked down at Sango with an annoyed look.

"And why the hell not," he asked angrily

Hearing Inuyasha, Miroku continue to talk,

"Because there's a demon monkey gang that managed to get to the shrine grounds, they kept demanding us to give them the maiden that is the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko." Miroku informed the two.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha with a questionable look.

"But we don't have the reincarnation," Sango said.

Inuyasha looked down at Sango with the same questionable look. Than it came to him.

As Sango looked at Inuyasha, she saw his eyes began to soften.

"Inuyas-"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"What?" Sango asked wondering why Inuyasha just called her Kikyo.

"It's Kikyo," Inuyasha said again to Sango. She finally got what Inuyasha was trying to tell her,

"Miroku they still think that Kikyo is the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko," Sango informed Miroku.

"Ahh-" Miroku grunted into the phone, "Just get here as fast as you can, I can't hold them all off forever. Take the back away on the left side of the shrine, that's the safest way as I know of. We're all in the main shrine," Miroku said before quickly hanging up.

Before Sango could say a thing, Inuyasha was off. Jumping from tree to tree out of site, Inuyasha saw the 'safe zone' Miroku was talking about and went to that direction. Jumping out of the trees and over the wall that was around the shrine's grounds, he landed quietly on the other side. Inuyasha jogged behind a main shrine house and place Sango down on her feet. Sango looked up at Inuyasha as he sniffed the air.

"There's bout four or five of them, Miroku's injured. I can smell his blood," Inuyasha informed Sango.

A small gasp came from Sango as she began to worry more for Miroku's safety.

"Is it bad?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head as he spotted one of the monkey demons. Quickly, Inuyasha put his hand over Sango's mouth and moved her along with him into the shadows of the trees as his amber eyes followed the demon walk to the other side of the shrine. Looking up, Sango saw that one of the main shrine house windows were cracked open a little bit. If she could climb into the window she could get Inuyasha and her weapon from their rooms. Tapping a finger on the hand that was over her mouth, Sango watched as Inuyasha's eyes snap down at hers. Looking back at the cracked window, Sango pointed up to the window knowing that Inuyasha would know what she was saying without telling him. The window was on the fifth floor, but Sango knew Inuyasha could jump up there easily.

Looking around to make sure it was safe, Inuyasha held onto Sango's waist as he jumped to the fifth floor window and grabbed hold of the window's railing. Lifting Sango up so she could reach the window, she quietly open the cracked window open wide enough to slide her body though. As Sango managed to get her whole body though, a booming voice was heard coming from the main shrine.

"Monk! Come out here and face me! You shall give us the reincarnation or you shall died and me my dinner," the demonic voice said with a chuckle at the end.

Sango looked at Inuyasha quickly after hearing the voice. Briefly looking at Sango, Inuyasha dropped down to the ground and began to walk in front of the main shrine house. Looking around, he didn't see any monkey demons, when he reach the front of the shrine house, he saw three monkey demons in front of the main shrine banging on a barrier that Miroku must have put up.

"Damn you monk! If you do not come out of this barrier we'll-"

"You'll what? Scratch your asses like idiots!" Inuyasha said as he walked closer to the demons.

As the demons heard this, they turn their attention to Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the littler monkeys asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're fucking worst nightmare," Inuyasha growled out as he flashed his teeth.

The biggest monkey's face went black for a minute as Inuyasha continue to walk forward, than a smirk found its way on the demon's face.

"Then I best think my worst nightmare better watch his back!" it said loudly to Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could figure out what the monkey's words meant, sharp claws went thought Inuyasha's back.

"Gahh-"Inuyasha grunted as he fell to the ground. Looking out the side of his eye he saw that the last two monkey demons appeared behind him.

As Inuyasha tried to pull himself up one of the monkey's foot fell powerfully on Inuyasha's back making him fall back down with another grunt.

"Haha! Is this what my worst nightmare looks like?" the biggest monkey said as it walked over to Inuyasha with the littler monkeys next to it.

"G-go to hell," Inuyasha mustered out with the foot still pressing into his back.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he flew out the main shrine along with Kirara, Sango's trusty two tailed cat demon. The small cat ran a few steps in front of Miroku as its body was engulfed in flames, but the flames were soon gone as the little kitten was now a giant ride able two tail cat.

"M-miroku! What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Monk, so you finally showed yourself. Now give us the reincarnation and we might let you live." The monkey said with a smirk.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the group that surrounded his dear friend,

"First give me my friend." Miroku demanded pointing to Inuyasha with his good arm, his other arm was still slightly bleeding from where the monkeys cut his arm with their sharp claws.

The bigger monkey looked at the monkey with its foot on Inuyasha's back and nodded. The monkey kicked Inuyasha hard over to Miroku and Kirara. Miroku roughly caught Inuyasha,

"K-keh! Just you fucking wait," Inuyasha said as he began to stand up.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango yelled and she threw her Hiraikotsu in the air,

Sango jumped out the window as Kirara caught her, landing Sango roughly on Kirara's back. The monkey demons jump out the way just in time as the Hiraikotsu barely missed them. Swiftly catching Hiraikotsu, Sango and Kirara quickly flew back down to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Where they go?" Sango asked as she dismounted off of Kirara.

"I don't know but I'll sniff them out," Inuyasha said determine to find the assholes.

Miroku push Inuyasha against the main shrine doors getting blood on the door as he put his hands together began to chant words to himself,

"If we can't hear or see them," he said "they won't see or hear us."

As he said that, a barrier formed around them. They stood there quietly listening for the monkeys to show themselves.

Inuyasha began to hear footsteps coming for the shrine steps, than a scent he could have drown in flew into his nose. His eyes closed trying to remember the owner of the scent, than his eyes flew open.

_Kagome!_

As her name came into his mind, his eyes locked on to her as she appeared at the stairs.

"Kagome," he said.

Looking in the direction Inuyasha was looking, Sango and Miroku saw that it was Kagome that appeared before them still her Coffee Café uniform.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she began to dash out of the barrier, but before she could be out of the barrier, Miroku grabbed whole of her wrist and pulled her back.

"It might be a trap," Miroku said.

They watched as Kagome looked around the shrine grounds. Then she look straight at them, but she could truly see them because of the barrier. She stood there for a few minutes,

_What the hell are you doing? Get out of here, Kagome! Can't you see this is a battle in front of you? Run!_

As if Kagome hear Inuyasha's thoughts, she began to run towards the forest. And right behind her, the biggest monkey came out of hiding and followed Kagome.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the barrier and straight towards the direction Kagome left in, but he didn't get far as the four other monkeys stopped him from going any farther.

"hehe, where do you think you're going half demon?" the monkey said as it licked his claws.

Inuyasha growled darkly, he didn't have time for this.

"Kirara, go after Kagome!" Sango said as she and Miroku landed beside Inuyasha, ready to take care of these pests. Inuyasha watched Kirara fly over their head and into the forest.

"Inuyasha, here." Sango said as she tossed over Inuyasha sword.

"Keh, finally." Inuyasha said as he caught his sword with one hand, and in a blink of an eye the sword turned into a giant fang. Swinging the sword in front of him, the wind blew harshly in front of the four monkey demons.

"Who wants to fucking die first?" Inuyasha asked darkly. His eyes showing no mercy.

Before Inuyasha even blinked the four monkeys ran way with their tails between their legs.

"Hey! Get fucking back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to go after them until Miroku took hold of his shoulder and pointed into the forest, atop of the trees there was a faint blue light. But as fast as it came, it left. Before questions came out of their mouths, Inuyasha was off in the direction of the blue light.

As Inuyasha came closer to Kagome's scent, he began to hear moaning. As Inuyasha came to a clear, he saw Kagome laying on the ground out cold and Kirara stood over her body protecting her. Not too far from Kagome's body the monkey demon stood holding its hand as it was burned very badly.

"Keh, your worst nightmare came to play. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed his sword into the ground. The ground began to break apart in four lines, and yellow light came out of the cracks destroying the monkey demon where he stood.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he looked over to where the monkey demon once stood.

Kirara relax as Inuyasha destroyed the demon. Kirara moved off Kagome's body as Inuyasha walked over to them. Getting on his knees, Inuyasha pick Kagome up in his arms and brought her up to his chest. He little sniffed her searching for injures. Inuyasha sighed as she only had a few bruises forming. As Inuyasha stood with Kagome bridal style in his arms, Sango and Miroku showed up running over to him.

Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu as she ran over to Inuyasha.

"Is she okay?" Sango said as she gently touched Kagome face, feeling the warmth from Kagome cheeks she knew she could dismiss death.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yea. She's fine, she just has some bruises." He said as he looked down at Kagome peaceful sleeping face.

"What are we going to tell her? Should we tell her the truth?" Miroku asked as he walked over to the group.

"No, let's not tell her the truth. We'll make something up to tell her. But first let's clean the shrine grounds and ourselves up before Kagome wakes back up.

Miroku and Sango both nodded as they all walked back to the shrine.

**well I just stayed up all night writing this chapter and my eyes and back are killing me .  
and i dnt really feel like writing anymore today so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**review please :D**


	4. Wounds and Pains

**Hey everyone!  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! (: hope everyone's Christmas was good!  
Thankyou all so much for the reviews! I loved reading them all(: Im sorry I haven't been able to upload the new chapter because of my internet that wanted to acted stupid and not work for me. I just check my mail through my cell phone and was very surprised to see the messages from you guys. haha it made my day go from bad to good(: so thankyou! The internet is being fix as we speak(: so more new chapters! Sorry for the long wait again.  
Its 2:32am right now and I am going to finish the chapter and post it for you guys in the morning(:  
Review and enjoy**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Four: Wounds and Pains 

"Keh! That damn weather man was wrong! Its pouring outside, ten percent of rain my ass," Inuyasha huffed to Sango as he looked out the window at the rain. He could be doing better things right now like going after those damn monkey demons that escaped, but no. He was stuck fixing the shrine.

After Inuyasha and the others put Kagome into Inuyasha's room to rest, Miroku and Inuyasha got their injuries cleaned up by Sango, than the men were off to fix the warehouses that were damaged by the monkeys. After they finished the last warehouse, they were taking a break when it began to rain. Inuyasha was glad that him, Miroku and the other monks fixed up the warehouses before the rain started or Kaede would have gone crazy about how important the items in the warehouses were and how they need to be saved from the rain. Inuyasha could have care less about the items but it kept Kaede off his back.

But the real reason why he stayed at the shrine was because of Kagome. He wanted to make sure that she was okay first before he left, but he wasn't going to let the others know though.

"Well just think Inuyasha, the rain is helping you clean the shrine. See," Sango said as she pointed outside to the shrine grounds, "the rain is washing way the blood, one less thing to do." Inuyasha looked as indeed the rain was washing the blood way.

Inuyasha huffed in defeat as he walked away from the window and sat on floor. Sango giggled at Inuyasha as she followed him.

"How are your wounds? Do they hurt?" Sango asked as she sat in front of him.

"Feh, their fine. Like I told you hundreds of times before in the past, my body is different from yours. The injuries will be totally gone in a few hours." Inuyasha informed Sango again.

Sango smiled at Inuyasha. She knew that he could take more damage than her or Miroku, but she knew Inuyasha could really push himself at times.

"So," Inuyasha said as he lay down on his back to show Sango that he was okay, "how long have you known Kagome?"

Sango was surprised at Inuyasha's question. Why would he care about how she knew Kagome?

Inuyasha looked up at Sango. "Well?"

"Oh uh, I've known Kagome a little bit over a year now. She's a sweet girl, she's also a hella good cook too! There is nothing that she makes that tastes bad." Sango said as she remember all the mouth watering food Kagome had made her for Christmas, her birthday or just gave to her to eat. "We first meet at the coffee shop and just became very close friends from there" she informed.

"Do you know the club she works at?" Inuyasha asked trying to get more information.

"uhmmm," Sango muttered as she began to try to remember the name of the club.

"Oh!" Sango said as she snapped her fingers, "After Dark Paradise. That's the club she works at. Why do you want to know?" Sango ask.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, he knew the place. He and Miroku only have been there once though. It's a popular club that was just built not too long ago, it's a place to dance dirty, drink and pick up girls. "I just wanted to know. I thought maybe me and Miroku went to her job when went to go club hopping is all. Geeze, Sango can a guy ask a question?" he said with a smirk on his face letting her know he was just playing around.

Sango smiled down at him as she got up.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha,"

Miroku walked into the living room looking both at the two with a shocked look on his face.

Sango and Inuyasha looked up at Miroku questionably as he stood there looking around the room for something or someone.

"What are you doing Miroku?" Sango finally asked as he walked over to her.

"She's not with you guys?" Miroku asked in a questionable voice.

Inuyasha sighed as he got up, "Who's not with us Miroku?"

"Kagome," Miroku informed as both Inuyasha and Sango froze from where they stood, "she's not in Inuyasha's room when I walked by it a few minutes ago. After I saw that, I went looking for you two to make sure she was with you." Miroku informed them being to worry.

"She missing!" Sango thought out loud.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Inuyasha said as he began to sniff the air. He could still smell Kagome's scent, it was close by.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said as he dashed down the hall and out the back door, Sango and Miroku following closely behind him.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully until she was awoken by a pain that came from her stomach that would shoot up to her chest, it felt like someone was stabbing her and pulling up onto the knife. She moaned as she sat up and looked around the room. This wasn't her room, whose room was she sleeping in? The room was a fairly big from the lack of furniture. There was only the queen size bed, small coffee table, dresser, a clock on the dresser, a sword on top of the coffee table and a long mirror that was on the wall.

Getting out of bed, another sharp pain shot though her. Kagome gasped as she fell to her knees from the pain.

_W-why am I in so much pain? _Looking up at the window above her on her left

_Maybe if I g-get some fresh air the pain-_ that was all Kagome could think as another sharp pain came. Without thinking about anything else, Kagome was on her feet and out the room. She needed some fresh air. She leaned on the wall as she walked as fast as she could with the pain, stopping once in a while to catch her breath. Once she was down the stairs, her eyes saw a door that lead to outside. With enough strength she quickly walked to the door and opening it, throwing her body on the other side. Gasping the air, Kagome closed the door as she began to walk into the rain. She knew it was raining but she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away.

Another pain shot though her as she leaned on a tree that shied her a little bit from the rain. As the pain became again, she slid down to the ground, rounding into a ball trying to make the pain stop.

_Whats h-happening to m-me…. _

Breathing in and out slowly, Kagome stayed there as the pain slowly began to leave her body. About twenty five minutes later the pain totally left her body to Kagome relief. Sitting up slowly, she put her back to the tree. Looking around it, she noticed she was still at the Amaterasu shrine. Kagome gasped as she remembered the monkey demon that attacked her in the forest. She looked around quickly, looking for any sighs for the monkey.

Kagome jumped as her name was beginning to be called. Looking in the direction of the voices were coming from, Kagome saw it was Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha running to her. She began to relax a little as they came closer.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed right in front of Kagome, totally surprising her. Kagome's eyes widen as Inuyasha got on his knees, closed his eyes and began to sniff her.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Sango said worriedly as she got on her knees on the right side of Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling good. I wanted to sit outside and get some fresh air." she exampled to Sango.

"Keh, you should have told one of us before going out. What if something happened?" Inuyasha told Kagome sternly.

That had reminded Kagome about the monkey demon,

"Did you kill the monkey demon that chased after me?" Kagome asked out wanted to get an answer.

All three of them froze.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Miroku asked as he kneed down next to Kagome. She looked shocked at him, how could he have missed that big monkey?

"The monkey that came after me, the shrine was a mess! There was blood and some of the buildings where broken, and when that monkey chased me into the forest, a giant two tailed cat saved me and began to attack the monkey!" Kagome said remembering the whole ordeal.

Miroku laugh nervously, "Don't you remember, Kagome. You fell and hit your head." He informed her.

This took Kagome off guard.

"Wh…what?" Kagome asked.

"Youu, fell down the stairs while running. You hit your head pretty hard along with your arms and I think maybe your ribs. Sango wouldn't let me look, so I'm not sure." Miroku told Kagome.

"Yea! You fell down the stairs and Inuyasha saved you." Sango said smiling down at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sango and back to Miroku. She noticed quickly at Miroku's arm was wrapped up.

"But your arm," Kagome said trying to put everything together.

"E-eh! I-"

"He got his ass kicked by me." Inuyasha said flatly, he didn't like lying to Kagome.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a questionable look.

"He did?" Sango and Kagome asked together in unison.

"Yea. He thought he could beat me in a wrestling, so I showed him who the big boy was. My claws did that to his arm by mistake." Inuyasha said looking away from Kagome, he just couldn't lie to her face without feeling like shit for doing it.

"Oh…" was all Kagome said as she blushed. Now all she wanted to do was hide under a rock for sounding so stupid.

Tired of being in the rain, Inuyasha pushed Sango light over as he leaned down to Kagome and picked her up bridal style and standing up swiftly. Surprising Kagome in the act she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, bring herself closer to Inuyasha. As Kagome did this, Inuyasha's heart instantly skipped a beat.

"Come on, we'll all catch a cold if we stay out here in the rain." Inuyasha said as he walked back to the shrine house.

Kagome blushed the whole way as Inuyasha carried her into the the shrine house and back up into his room with Sango and Miroku close behind him. He placed her on her feet and pulled out a long t-shirt and baggy pair of pants from his dresser.

"Here, get out of those wet clothes. You can wear mine." Inuyasha said as he tossed the clothes to her and walked out the room, pushing Sango and Miroku out with him. He closed the door giving Kagome privates.

"uh, Inuyasha you know I could have given her some of my clothes," Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha as he walked down to her room.

"Well you were too slow." He replied back as he opened Sango's door and walked in, spotting Kirara in her small form sleeping on the bed.

Sango and Miroku walked in after him. Miroku notice what Inuyasha was trying to tell without words.

"Sango, you might want to hide Kirara from Kagome." Miroku said was he walked over to Kirara and petted her softly behind the ear.

"Ahh!"

Everyone dashed down the hall and flew into Inuyasha's room from where the screech came from. There Kagome stood in front of the dress holding on to the clock that read 5:47pm.

"I missed class!" Kagome said.

"Oh, I call your college and let them know your where hurt and resting. They said they would excuse you and they hope you feel better." Miroku said as he walked into the room and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder trying to calm her. Inuyasha and Sango really knew that Miroku called and acted like her doctor, tricking her teachers into letting her have a day off.

"Really?" Kagome asked as Miroku smiled down at her and nodded his head.

"Oh! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw herself into Miroku, giving him a big hug.

Seeing this, Inuyasha started to become very jealous. Before he knew it, he stormed over to the two.

Inuyasha stood behind Miroku as a light growl escaped his throat. He didn't like the sight of Kagome all over Miroku like that. Walking around to stand on the side of them, he placed one of his hands on Kagome's shoulder and the other on Miroku's shoulder. Swiftly he pulled them away from one another and slightly placed himself in front of Kagome, glaring his eyes at Miroku.

"uhh, Inuyasha are you okay?" Miroku questioned.

"Keh, I'm fine." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes at him.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and noticed he didn't let go of her shoulder.

"Well I guess I should get going, got to get ready for work."

"I'll go call a taxi." Miroku said as he walked out the room and down the hall.

"Oh, your clothes." Kagome stated as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Keep them." He said as took his hand off her shoulder and walk over to his dresser. He opened the top open and pulled out two twenty dollar bills and put them into Kagome's hand.

"Here, this will pay for the taxi to take you home than to your work." Inuyasha informed her.

"Ah, I can't take this!" Kagome said as she tried to give him back the money, but he only pushed it back into her hands.

"No, please just take it. You don't have to pay me back," Inuyasha said.

Before Kagome could say no, Miroku came into the room tell them that the taxi was on its way. They all walked Kagome to the road and waited with her for the taxi. As the taxi came she looked at Inuyasha and smiled brightly at him that made his heart do a flip. He didn't want Kagome to leave, he wanted her to stay so he could smell that intoxicating scent of hers, see her smile beautifully at him, but she had to go. Inuyasha stood there as the taxi drove away with Kagome in it as Sango dashed up the stairs remembering she left the bath water running. As Inuyasha and Miroku walk up the steps together, Inuyasha hatched an idea.

"Hey Miroku, you want to go to a club tonight?"

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it(: it look me a while to finish it bc I felled a sleep haha, but thanks to my wonderful friend Joseph who ever so randomly txted me at 4:34am woke me up and I was able to finish this chapter(:**

**Well im going to take a nap before I have to wake up again(:**

**Review!**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, HopelessRomantic183, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, **_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	5. Dirty Dancing

**Hello readers(:  
I have gotten some questions from Danny Girl 8093 that I thought I should answer for you guys in case others people were wondering the same thing.  
The question was:  
**_**Why are they (Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku) Keeping Kagome in the dark about who she is?  
Don't they think that would be more dangerous for Kagome?  
**_**Answer:  
Well Inuyasha and the others don't know that Kagome is the reincarnation of Priestess Midoriko yet, they just thought that Kagome was in the wrong place at the wrong time when she was attacked by the Monkey Demon. They had to tell Kagome a lie because no one knows that they are looking for the reincarnation of Midoriko, it's like a secret mission that they're not allow to tell anyone about it that doesn't live at the shrine .  
Hope this helped and if you have any more questions, don't be scared to ask (:  
Review and enjoy!**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Five: Dirty Dancing

"Kagome, you're sure here early." Kira said surprised to see Kagome getting ready for tonight.

"Oh, I thought I should come in and help get ready." Kagome said as she cleaned the tables down. She knew she was early, she didn't have to come in until six twenty and it was only five fifthly.

Kira walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay hun? You seem upset about something." Kira said worrily at Kagome.

Kagome just smiled up at Kira. What would she do if she didn't have Kira in her life? Kira had dark brown hair that came past her shoulders, she just had turned twenty four two days ago, but acted like she was Kagome's mother. She would always ask her how she was feeling and cook things for her so she had extra food in her apartment, even come over to her apartment when she was sick to take care of her, but Kira had very bubbly personality, and can become very wild at times. Kagome could talk to Kira about anything on her mind, and right now she indeed had something to get off her chest.

"Well Kira, there's this guy name Inuyasha," Kagome began as she and Kira took a seat at one of the tables she just cleaned.

"It's not a stalker is it, I can get Mark if-"

"No, no, no, he's not stalking me," Kagome quickly said interrupting Kira. Kagome didn't want Kira to get her American husband into any unnecessary fights. "We're kinda friends, I guess."

Kira's eye brows rose at Kagome's uncertainty

"So, did you just meet this guy or something?" Kira asked.

"Yea, I met him this morning at my morning job. He came in with Sango. He was like a god Kira! He is so handsome and his eyes are just breath taking." Kagome said smiling as she remembered those amber eyes.

Kira giggled at Kagome, "I know what wrong," Kria said as she got up and walked over to Kagome.

Kira grabbed Kagome's arm and looked closely at it. "Ah! Here it is, right here! That's where you got bit." Kira informed Kagome as she pointed to a random spot on Kagome's arm. Looking at the spot at which she was _bitten_, Kagome didn't see anything but her skin. She didn't even remember getting bitten by anything.

"What are you talking about Kira? I didn't get bit by anything," Kagome said as she looked at Kira questionably.

Kira's smiled grow bigger, "Yes you did. The bug that bites every girl in the world just bit you. It's called the Love Bug." Kria said winking at Kagome as she walked away.

Kagome's mouth hanged open as she was lost for words. She wasn't in love with Inuyasha, she just met him today. You can't just magically fall in love with some you just met only a few hours ago.

"Kira, I'm not in love with him!" Kagome said dashing over to Kira, her face red as a red balloon.

Kira just laughed and teased Kagome as she chased her around the empty club. After about ten minutes of running around, Kagome and Kira stopped to catch their breaths before busting out laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryou, the bouncer, asked the two girls as if they were crazy.

"Ryou!" they said smiling in unison. Ryou was one of their best friends at the club. He was a wolf demon that took care of the weirdoes that gave the staff a hard time, Kagome couldn't count how many times he saved her from weirdoes that would hit on her. He was also one of the sweetest guys Kagome ever met. He had tan skin, gray short hair, a gray tail and emerald green eyes.

Ryou laughed at them, "You guys are nuts." He said smiling at them, "come on, we only got an hour to get ready before people started to show up."

"Right," Kagome said as she and the others finished up their work before the club open and begin to fill with bodies.

_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now…_ Kagome couldn't help but thought as a smile came to her lips.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said annoyed that he couldn't find anything that he thought looked good on him to wear.

He had just gone through his clothes his clothes for the second time and there was not one thing that caught his eye. Looking up at his clock that read seven fifthly, Inuyasha just grabbed something out his dresser and headed to his shower. He wanted to get to the club around eight to try to find Kagome before it got too busy, but because he couldn't find a thing to wear that wasn't going to happen. Before he got into his bathroom, Sango popped her head into his room.

"Hey, I heard you and Miroku are going out." Sango said as she walked in.

"Well, I guess you heard right then." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sango weird. Why did she care that they were going out?

"Can I come?" Sango asked as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

Inuyasha looked at Sango as it finally clicked. Sango wanted to go with them so she could spend time with Miroku.

"Depends," Inuyasha said

Sango's eyes lighten a little with hope "What? Depends on what?" Sango asked.

"Depends how fast you can get ready." Inuyasha said fully knowing Sango takes forever to get ready.

Jumping up, Sango looked at Inuyasha happily.

"I'll be done in an hour!"

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, she was gone.

As she close the door, Inuyasha walked over his bed and laid down on it, pulling the pillow to his face. He took in a big sniff though his nose as the scent of a raven haired goddess that was laying in it earlier today blew into his nose. God, did her scent drive him crazy. He could stay there and smell it that scent all night.

He got up and just sighed as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Taking all his clothes off, he got into the shower letting the warm water cover his tense muscles. He was so nerves now. When he thought of the idea of going to Kagome's work to see her, he was fine. But now he had butterflies in his stomach.

He was washing his hair when Kagome's face popped into his mind. He wondered what she would be wearing at the club, he knew that the staff there had uniforms but he never seen a shot girl walk around when he and Miroku went. Inuyasha remember the bartender girl wore a little tight uniform, he wonder what Kagome would look like it with on.

As he imaged Kagome in the outfit, he began to get hard.

_Great, now I'm just as bad as the monk_. He thought as he washed out the shampoo in his hair and turned the warm water to cold. He stood there in the cold until he became soft again.

If Kagome's uniform was anything like he imaged on her, this was going to be a long night for him.

8o8o8o8o8o8oo8o8o8o8o8

"Hey babe, can I get some shots for me and my buddies here?"

Kagome turned around hearing a group of men calling for shots, she sighed as she walked over to the group.

"How many shots boys?" Kagome asked as she held out the tray for them.

There were five of them all together and each took two shots each.

"Okay, that's five dollars for each shot, so the bill will be fifthly dollars." Kagome informed them.

The one that called her over looked at her shocked.

"What, fifthly dollars? How about you make it free and I'll make your night-"

"You'll make her night what?" a voice said dangerously from behind Kagome making her jump. She turned around to see a silver hair handsome man with amber eye standing behind her.

Kagome gasp quietly to herself.

_Why is he here?_ She thought as her stomach did a flip.

"Who do you think you are punk? Why don't you leave us alone, you're not concern in our little deal." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Well," Inuyasha started as he placed his hand on Kagome hip bring her closer to his body until she was leaning on him, "when she is my girlfriend I do believe I am concern." Inuyasha said making everyone shut up.

Inuyasha and the man had a glared off until one of the man's buddies stepped in.

"Yo bro. Just leave it, here" the buddy gave Kagome fifthly dollars.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said as he turned himself and Kagome's back to the group and walked away. Feeling the group's eyes on their backs,

"Just leave it alone man, she's not going to out with you no matter how hard you try," Inuyasha heard one of the buddies say. Inuyasha smirk as an idea came to his mind.

Before Kagome and him were out of the group of man's sights, Inuyasha gave Kagome one good smack on the butt making her jump. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw the man's friends hold him down and try to tell him to leave it allow, making Inuyasha chuckle.

"W-what was that for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha sternly, slightly glaring at him.

"What? I had to make it look real right? So I made it look real," Inuyasha said smirking down to her. Finally seeing the outfit she was wearing for the first time. She wore cut off booty short that shaped her ass very nicely and showed off her beautiful long legs. Her t-shirt was tight on her like a second skin to her. it was a low cut giving him a nice view of her chest.

She began to blush, "Well thank you for helping me, that guy is always bothering me when he comes in." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha's muscles that seem to pop out of his black tank top.

Inuyasha noticed this, "You see something you like?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uhhh-well I got to back to work now." Kagome said trying to make an escape.

Inuyasha smiled at her retreating figure.

_Well can't leave her alone, don't know what trouble she'll get into, _he thought as he followed her.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Kagome sighed.

Her shift was almost over, it was two in the morning and Inuyasha was still following her like a lost puppy. It had actually made her feel a little better when guys would try to hit on her. All they had to hear was a growl that came from behind her and they gave her the money and left her alone. He did keep her company though out the night, they would talk about themselves to each other. Telling each other what they hated and what they love. It now seemed like they were friends for years now.

Kagome laughed at what Inuyasha said as they walked up to the bar for refills.

"Hey Kira, need some refills!" Kagome called to Kira who was serving someone down the bar.

"Be there in a minute!" Kira called back.

"So when your shift ends?" Inuyasha asked Kagome when she turned around.

Kagome laughed at the question, "Four, two more hours. Why? You want to take me on a date?" Kagome joked.

"Well," he said as he rested his back on the bar, "If you buy me a drink, it's a deal." He joked back with a wink.

She was laughing when Kira came over and began to refill the shots.

"Hey Kags, whose your friend?" she asked as Kagome looked at her.

"Oh, This Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ohh, this is Inuyasha. Hi I'm the best friend at work Kira." Kira said giving Inuyasha her hand to shake.

"Whats up, the best friend at work, Kira." Inuyasha said as he shook her hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you, got to back to work," Kira said as she went back to work down to the other side of the bar.

"Oh!" Kagome said as she pulled some money out her pocket and put it into Inuyasha's pants pocket.

"That's for earlier today, I never to got say thank you." Kagome said smiling up at him.

"And I thought you that you didn't have to pay me back," Inuyasha said as he pulled the money out his pants.

"I'm not. You gave me two twenties. From the shrine to my house to here was only one twenty, and you guys forgot to pay for your coffees this morning. So what I had left over, I use to pay for the coffees. That's the change for it." Kagome informed him as she took the tray of shots.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked in the direction her name was called, seeing Sango and Miroku walking to them.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." Kagome greeted.

Kagome was surprised to see Miroku all over Sango without her punching him in the face, something clearly happened between the two.

"Hey Kags, when can you have a break? You need to dance with us!" Sango said over the loud music that blasted out to the crowd.

"Uhh," Kagome said before turning back around to the bar. Standing on her toes, she leaned over the bar giving Inuyasha and Miroku a good view of her butt.

"Hey Kira, you think it's okay for me to have a break?" Kagome called down the bar.

Kira quickly walked down to her. She took the shot tray,

"Sure, but not too long okay. Still need your help." Kira told Kagome with a smile.

Kagome smiled brightly at Kira as she nodded her head in agreement to not take too long. Turning back around, Kagome smile at the three waiting faces,

"Let's go! Can't be too long," Kagome said as she took hold of Inuyasha's hand and lead him to the dance floor with Sango and Miroku following behind them.

As they got to the dance floor, Cyclone by Baby Bash started to blast out in the club.

"Oh my gosh! This is my favorite song!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she turn to look at Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled at him, "Come on don't be shy! Dance," she said as she placed her back against his chest and began to dance. Inuyasha was shock at first, but then did as Kagome told him. He took hold of Kagome's hips and danced with her, he noticed how well their bodies mashed together. They were like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

_**She moves her body like a cycle,**_

Kagome put her arms in the air and began to roll her hips in to Inuyasha's hips, he instantly got hard. Trying to control himself he danced back on her, pulling her closer to his body.

_**Shawdy got looks,  
and  
Shawdy got class  
Shawdy got hips  
and  
Shawdy got ass**_

Has 'Shawdy got ass' came out, Kagome bucked her ass in to Inuyasha's hips. He just couldn't help getting hard at the act.

_Damn. _Inuyasha thought as she continued to roll her hips into him. She was literally torturing him doing this. He couldn't help himself as he dipped his head down to her neck and breathe in her enchanting scent. He couldn't help but get harder.

As the song ended, Kagome sunned around looking at Inuyasha with a smile as Like a G6 song came on,

"You know, you're not a bad dancer." Kagome said as she continued to dance in his arms.

Inuyasha smiled down at her, "You're not too bad yourself."

She laughed at him as they continued to dance not knowing that there was two pair of eyes watching them.

Sango and Miroku smiled at the sight before them. Inuyasha looked like he was moving on from Kikyo and was now interested in Kagome. This thought made both Miroku and Sango very happy, they wanted Inuyasha to get with another girl and be actually happy. If Sango knew Inuyasha would be like this to Kagome, she would have introduced him to Kagome earlier.

"Why don't we leave the two love birds alone, I want a little love for myself." Miroku said was he dipped his head to Sango's and captured her lips with his. Sango giggled into the kiss as they danced together.

Kagome and Inuyasha danced together for the next two songs until Kagome remembered about the shots.

"Ah, I have to go back to work Inuyasha." Kagome trying not to sound too disappointed.

Inuyasha's face fell as he knew that she did have to go back to work meaning that he wouldn't have this beautiful women dance with him.

"It's okay, I'll just walk chill out with you while you work, than I guess I can steal you way later." He said as he winked down to her, making her laugh.

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the bar, Kira came up to them from behind the bar.

"There you are girly, have a good time dancing?" Kira asked smiling at the two as she put the shot tray on the bar and filled them.

"Yea, it was really good. Inuyasha here is actually a better dancer than I thought," Kagome teased as she took the shots.

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said as the two girls laughed.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said as she lead them up stairs.

Inuyasha stood outside of the club as he waited for Kagome to get out.

When it became close to four, the club bouncers began to close the club. They ushered people out, leaving only the staff there to clean up. So here he was standing with Miroku and Sango waiting for Kagome. Sango wanted to stay and walk Kagome home so she knew Kagome got home safely, what Sango didn't know was that Inuyasha was going to do that anyways.

The memories of the night played back into Inuyasha's head. He remembered the feeling of Kagome's body pressed on him, the feeling he got when he had made her laugh or smiled brightly up at him. He frowned though as he also remembered the damn bastards that tried to hit on Kagome which had really pissed him off, he couldn't help but growl at the assholes who dared to hit on her in front of him. A smile had returned to his face though as the thought of him and Kagome had just spent the whole night together.

"So Inuyasha did you have a good night?" Miroku asked as he stood next to Inuyasha with a tired Sango by his side.

"I guess. There was nothing really to do though, the girls that came to night were pretty damn ugly," Inuyasha shrugged as he lied. He had seen some girls there that were pretty hot, but Kagome had his eye the whole night.

"Really," Sango asked as she looked over to Inuyasha, "I thought you were having a good time dancing and hanging out with Kagome?"

"Keh," Inuyasha looked away as he felt the blush come to his face,

As the three chatted, the club staff walked out the club going their separate way to go home. As Kagome said goodbye to Kira and Ryou, see spotted Sango and the two boys standing in front of the street. Kagome smiled to herselfas she began to walk over to them. As she got closer to them, she began to hear into their conversation.

"I bet you Inuyasha has a crush on Kagome," Miroku teased.

"Aww! How cute!" Sango exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up! I don't like Kagome like that at all! Never will! She's just a friend, so shut up!" Inuyasha said just above a shout.

Kagome came to a stop. Did he really feel like that? Was she nothing to him? Then why did he act like he had feelings for her all night? Kagome's heart began to hurt as she thought to herself, but she began to walk again in a different direction. She didn't really want to around Inuyasha right now.

Kagome's intoxicating scent blew into Inuyasha's nose. He breathed in deeply and looked in the direction from where the scent came from. There was Kagome walking in a totally different direction from them.

Sango saw Inuyasha's head snap up quickly and looked into the direction where he had locked on to sights with something.

Realizing it was Kagome, Sango left Miroku side and dashed over to Kagome.

"Kagome," Sango called as the boys began to follow her but only walking.

Hearing her name being called, Kagome stopped. She knew it was Sango not needing to turn around. Kagome stood there debating if she should turn around and talk to Sango knowing Inuyasha would be with her or taking her chances to get away by running. But she knew if she ran away she would be hurting Sango's feelings and Inuyasha would have mostly stopped her. Her only option was to deal with Inuyasha and talk to Sango.

A hand fell onto Kagome's shoulder making her look at the face that called her name.

"Kagome, you okay? Did you hear me call your name?" Sango asked as she looked worriedly at Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking to myself and didn't hear you," Kagome lied as she saw the boys walk up behind Sango, "Why are you guys still here?" she asked.

"We wanted to have the honor to walk you home safely." Miroku said as he gave Kagome a bright smile.

Kagome smiled back, "Thank you for the thought, but I'm okay. I walk home or take a taxi every night. No one's is usually up this late at night anyways." Kagome said trying to escape.

"No one but the weirdoes, now just let us walk you home." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to her. As he walked closer, Kagome backed up.

Seeing this made Inuyasha's heart drop. Why did she back away? Was she scared of him? Did she realize he was a half demon and doesn't want anything to do with him?

"Inuyasha's right you know. Just let us walk you home." Miroku said.

Kagome thought about it quickly.

"O-okay." Kagome said in defeat.

The walk home was quiet, only talking about the club and what they do in their free time and who Kagome was friends with. As they reached the apartment complex, Sango couldn't stop saying out beautiful it was.

As they reached her room on the eleventh, Kagome stopped in front of her door and turned around to look at them.

"Thank you for walking me home. I hope you had a good night at the club and I didn't bother you today." She said as she bowed.

"Bother us? Why would you have bothered us?" Sango asked.

Standing back up, "With the 'falling down the stairs', which is weird cause I don't remember a thing about falling down the stairs. But I just it my head hard," Kagome said blushing a little bit.

"Well if it wasn't for Inuyasha saving you, you might have gotten a long hurt." Miroku said as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome smiled up sweetly at him with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Inuyasha for helping me," she said bowing.

As she stood back up, she still smiled up at him, giving him hope that she still liked him.

"Keh, No problem." Inuyasha as he played with something in his pocket.

"Have a good night Kagome." Sango said as she and Miroku began to walk to the elevator, but Inuyasha stayed where he stood.

Kagome looked back up to Inuyasha.

"Uh here," Inuyasha said as he pulled a piece of paper out his pocket, "that's my number so if you ever need me you can just text or call me." Inuyasha informed her as she took the paper.

"Oh, okay. Uhmm do you want my number?" Kagome asked looking at the number on the paper.

"Well that's how it works right," he joked making a small smile come to her lips. He took out his cell phone and gave it to her.

"Just put your number in here. I'll text you later to make sure that's you gave me your number and not a fake one." Inuyasha said smiling down at her.

Kagome giggled softly, "And how you will you know it's me?" she asked giving his cell phone back.

"Just text me 'Ramon' and I'll know it's you."

"Why ramon?" Kagome asked.

"Cause it's the best thing that was ever made and it's my favorite food." Inuyasha said with a smile making Kagome laugh.

"Fine, Goodnight Inuyasha." She said as she turned around to unlock her door still looking at him though.

"Goodnight Kagome." he said as began he walked away from her.

As Kagome got into her apartment, she placed her back against her front door and closed her eyes.

_What a wild day,_

As she thought this her phone went off. Looking down at the phone she saw Inuyasha's number pop up making her smile.

She smiled down as she read the text.

**Whts the best thing tht was ever made and is my favorite food?**

Kagome laughed as she replied back.

_**Ramon.**_

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Finally done!  
Ive been studying for school exams so I couldn't upload chapter five when I wanted too : \  
but ive took a break from studying to upload this. So I hope you enjoyed it (:  
REVIEW! (:  
I will be updating soon, (:**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, **_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	6. Mine

**Hello(:  
Sooo, my parents made me go see the new Harry Potter movie with them. And I got to say it was pretty epic(: I never really liked harry potter, but this movie was very good surprisingly(:  
anyways, I passed my exam all but one…math. Gahh! Hate math. But now that exams are over I will be adding new chapters. A lot more than I have been,  
So I got asked more questions and ill answer those as the end of story(:  
So,  
REVIEW! And Enjoy(:  
**

Midnight Feathers**  
**Chapter Six: Mine...

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

He laid in the grass peacefully as a gentle breeze made his ears twitch. It felt like he could lay there forever with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing silly."

Hearing the sound of his name, he slowly opened his eyes to see a goddess sitting on his stomach, her legs on each side of him with her hands on his chest making invisible circles on it. She smiled brightly down at him.

"You're so lazy," the goddess said as she leaned her head down head down to his, her raven black hair falling over her shoulders.

"You're the one to talk Kagome," Inuyasha said as his hands found their way to the side of her face as he crashed his lips in to hers.

_Mine._

Kagome moaned into the kiss as Inuyasha flipped them over so he was on top and she was under him.

_Mine._

As her back hit the ground, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

_Mine._

Inuyasha pressed his lips on hers harder as his hands roamed her body.

"In…Inuyasha," said a voice from behind him.

Inuyasha frozen as he slowly turned his to see the owner on the voice. Inuyasha's eyes widen with confusion as he saw Kagome there standing a few feet behind him with a broken look on her face.

"Kago-" he said as he looked back down to the girl that had her legs around his hips. The women that laded under him was not Kagome, but Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha said shock as he looked back at Kagome.

She stood there looking at both of them as a tear slid down her cheek.

"H…how could you-how could you Inuyasha!" Kagome scream as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Kagom-"

Inuyasha couldn't finish as Kikyo grabbed his face and began to kiss him. What was he going to do? He needed to get to Kagome, but how could he do that without hurting Kikyo's feelings?

The wind began to blow harshly as the skies darken. Inuyasha broke the kiss as he looked back at Kagome. She still stood there with tear in her eyes, but she no longer stood alone as a black shadow stood behind her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled trying to move but couldn't as Kikyou wrapped her legs around him harder.

The wind blew hard as the dark shadow turned into a black hole, sucking Kagome into.

"Inuyashaa!" Kagome screamed as flew backward into the black hole with her hand starched out to him.

"Kagomee!" Inuyasha screamed back as he tried to move again, but he just couldn't. It was like his body was paralyzed.

He watched as Kagome disappeared into the black hole as the black hole itself disappeared.

"Kagomee! Kagomee!" He couldn't to scream into the direction she once stood.

He looked back down at Kikyo, but she was no alonger there. He was alone.

A demonic laugh seemed to laughing from every direction.

"_**Kagome will die by my hands. Her blood will be spilled onto the ground by my hands…and you will never be able to stop me,"**_ the demonic voice taunted evilly.

Inuyasha growled darkly as his nail and fangs grew longer, his eyes turn dark blue while the whites of his eyes turned red, purple strips on the side of his face appeared.

"Fuck you…Fuck you," Inuyasha said in a dark voice, "I won't let you ever lay a hand on her, you bastard…she's _mine_!" He screamed up at the darken sky.

Inuyasha's eyes opened swiftly as he woke up from the dream. He threw himself out of his bed and over to his dresser. He threw on some clothes quickly and went over to his window. He opened it swiftly and jump out it. He had to go see her, he just had too.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Kagome sat on the couch watching TV wide awake. She looked at her clock, she sighed when it read two fifteen in the morning. She had tried to get some sleep, but that voice came back and after she woke up she just could go back to sleep.

Her phone vibrated to life causing Kagome to jump.

Looking opening her phone, she was surprised to see the text was from Inuyasha. He hadn't text her since he and the other dropped her off from the club to nights ago. She opened the text.

**From: Inuyasha**

**Are you awake?**

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the text message. What a thing to text someone at two in the morning.

**No im a sleep.**

She texted back and put the phone back down, but before she could look at the TV again her phone went off. Kagome grabbed it and saw it was Inuyasha again.

**Are you home?**

_What? Why would he care if I'm home or not?_ She thought as she text back.

**Yea im home. y?**

Now she wanted to know what was going on. Why did he need to know where she was? He wasn't stalking her was he?

_Although I don't think I would mind too much if he was stalking me. Wait! What am I think? I don't like Inuyasha like that. And plus he doesn't like me like that at all. He said it himself at the club. Don't be stupid Kagome._

Kagome got up from where she was sitting and walked with her dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. As she placed the dishes in the sink, the soft sound of the balcony door opening filled the apartment. Kagome walked out the kitchen and indeed saw the balcony door wide open.

"What the-"

Before Kagome could say anymore two very strong arms wrapped around her waist, owner of these arms quickly shoved their head into the base of her neck. Kagome froze and was about to scream until she saw some silver hair that fell over onto her shoulder.

Kagome slowly turned her head as much as she could to see the intruder. She could see his face, but she came face to face with a cute dog ear that came out of the silver hair.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly hoping it was him.

He lightly moved his head to letting her know it was him. She sighed in relief, but quick tense up as she felt something wet on her neck. She began to blush as she felt Inuyasha open his mouth and begin to suck on her neck, his tough playing with her skin. Kagome didn't know what to do as she just stood there. What he was doing felt so good, she slowly began to relax. She looked down to see his hands tightly wrapped around her, but something catch Kagome's eyes on Inuyasha's hands. She slipped her figures into his hand trying to figure out what it was. As she brought her figures up to her face, she saw that it was indeed blood that was on his hands.

"Inuyasha! You're bleeding!" Kagome said as she tried to get out of his tight hold. She needed to wrap his hands up and stop the bleeding.

A low growl came from Inuyasha as he rejected the idea of Kagome leaving his arms. After the dream he had, all he wanted to do was have her tightly in his arms.

"Inuyasha, please let me help you. Your hands are bleeding," she begged as he continued to suck on the base of her neck.

She took a step to see if he had listen to her but as she took a step, he tighten his hold of her and took a step closer to her.

"Please Inuyasha, the first aid is in my bathroom. Just stop for a second and let me fix your hands up." Kagome said to him

He seemed to listen as he stopped sucking on her neck and loosen his hold on her up, but did not totally let go of her. Kagome slowly walked into her bedroom and into her bathroom.

She turned on the light and grabbed the first aid. Inuyasha slowly opened his hands for her as he pressed his lips and nose on to her neck.

Kagome gasped as she saw the wounds on both his hands. There were four wounds on each hand in a line that the blood came from.

"Inuyasha, what happened to your hands?" Kagome asked as she began to wash the blood off.

"Nails," was all he muttered into her neck as she began to dry his hands carefully.

Looking at his nails, Kagome saw that there was blood on them but there was something else that caught her eye. Where his nail ever that long?

As she finished wrapping his hands, she looked up in the big mirror and blushed at the sight of them. But then Kagome noticed something that she never saw on Inuyasha, a purple strip on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called gasping when he opened his eyes and looked at her in the mirror. The whites of his eyes blood red, but his eyes were still at amber gold that she loved.

"W-what happened to you Inuya-" Kagome couldn't finish as he began to suck on her neck again to calm her.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he paused from sucking on to her neck and looked at her in the mirror.

She looked back at him with a sad face, why couldn't he tell her what was going on.

"Why did you come here anyways Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked away and put the items away.

Inuyasha hid his face in the corner of her neck and tight his hold around her again as he remembered that dream.

"I just had a bad dream about you, just wanted to come make sure you were okay." He confessed.

Kagome was surprised by this. He had a dream about her?

"What happened in the dream?" she asked wanting to know more.

But he shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

_Was it that bad,_ she thought as she leaned her head against his and placed a hand on the side of his face. She moved her thumb lightly from side to side trying to make him feel better.

Looks like they both were having bad dreams.

"Come on," Kagome said as she lead them to her bedroom and over to her dressers.

She opened the one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of men sweat pants.

"Here, put this on." Kagome said as she placed the pants in his hands.

He had actually let go of her and looked down at the pants.

"Why do you have men sweat pants?" he asked as he looked up at her with a questionable look.

"I like men sweat pants, there comfortable." She said as she walked out the room and closed the door.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he thought that the sweat pants had actually belonged to some other man. He knew Kagome was a virgin by the way she smelled, and it actually turned him on to know that no other man had touched her in that way before. At first it had surprised him, she was so beautiful why wouldn't someone want to _get down_ with her. Inuyasha growled at himself, how dare he say something like at about Kagome.

A knock from the door snapped him from his thoughts.

"Are you done?" Kagome asked.

He walked over to the door and opened it surprising her.

Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha's bare chest. She couldn't help but want to touch his muscles that poked out at her. She face began to redden by the sight of Inuyasha without a shirt on and loose sweat pants on.

Seeing her reaction to his body, Inuyasha smirked down to her.

"See something you like? You know it's even better when you touch," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Uh," Kagome said as she bumped into his hard chest. Her hand lightly fell on his hip as he put her other hand on top of his chest below his collarbone. Kagome looked that the muscles that bounced to life as her hands fell on them. She lightly slid her hand down the iron chest.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in pleasure as he leaned into Kagome's touch. He placed his hands on her hips to bring her closer as he rested his head on the top of hers.

"…Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered

Kagome's hand froze.

_What am I doing? We haven't talked in two days and now look at us…what happening? _Kagome thought as she removed her hand.

"Inuyasha, we should be getting to bed." Kagome said as she backed up out of Inuyasha arms.

A soft whimper escaped from Inuyasha but Kagome didn't hear it.

Kagome leaned Inuyasha to the guest room down the hall from her bedroom.

"Here you are, I hope this will be okay." Kagome said as she walked into the room.

Inuyasha came in and looked around before looked back to her.

"I thought we were going to bed," Inuyasha said down to her.

Kagome gave him a weird look.

"We are. You're going to bed in here, and I'm going to bed in there." She informed him.

"Well I was hoping to go to sleep in a warm bed, but I get I'll have to deal with a cold one again." Inuyasha joked with a smile

Kagome walked over to the door, "You know I have a cat, his name is Buyo. He can help keep your bed warm," Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed "No, I think I'm good. Can I get a goodnight kiss or hug than?" he joked

Kagome stood there for a minute as if she was really thinking about it. Walking over to Inuyasha, she placed her hands on his shoulders pulling him down as she stood up on her toes. Their lips were inches apart from each other. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he slowly opened his mouth and waited for her lips to press against his.

Kagome smiled as she looked at him,

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she said as she patted his shoulders and walked out the room.

Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes wondering what just happened. He just got left high and dry.

_Oh, you think your funny don't you? Well revenge is very sweet._

He thought with a smile as he climbed in bed and closed his eyes.

_Revenge is _very_ sweet._

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter(:  
please review and let me know what you think (:  
so I got some questions about my name and the name of the story.  
Well my name became MoonlightMaiden because I totally love the moon! I think it's the peaceful looking thing. And my friends would say I came from the moon went ever we would be outside when it was dark.  
and another question was why this story is called Midnight Feathers. Well that will be answer in the later on in the story ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you got any question for me or the story, don't be scared to ask. Let me know what you think of the story so far. (:  
**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, **__**dreamy712, beautifulyreal,**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	7. Sleeping In

**Hey(:  
Ive been emails and views about wanting to know when Kagome tells the others about her dreams, and I just wanted to let you all know that it will be coming up soon(: so DON'T-WORRY! Haha(:  
there will be some action coming up in the story also(:  
just wanted to let you guys know that the voices that Inuyasha and Kagome heard are two different voices, got some questions on tht(:  
Chapter seven up(: hope you like it. Let me know! (:  
Review and Enjoy.**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Seven: Sleeping In  


8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"What are you doing now," a woman asked not really interested in what the man was doing as she walked into the dark room, the only light coming for the moonlight that shined though the window.

"Five hundred years," the man said as he placed a hand on the window's glass, "it's been five hundred years since her death," he said as his face grew angrily.

"Five hundred years since that bitch took my jewel from me." he said angrily as he turned around swiftly.

The woman looked at him will an annoyed look,

"I'm fully aware of this Naraku, I was there too if you forgotten." She said as she leaned up against the door frame.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Kagura, I would watch your damn mouth. Do not forget who holds your heart." Naraku said with a mocking smile.

Kagura slightly flinched at his comment. She knew that Naraku won't give it a second thought about squeezing her heart to her death. He would even do it for a good laugh.

"What do you find?" Naraku questioned as he sat on the floor, putting his back against the wall.

"I think I might have found that died bitch's reincarnation." Kagura said walking over slightly to Naraku.

Hearing this, Naraku's eyes rose in interest.

"How are you sure?" Naraku questioned, eyeing Kagura as she walked around the room, opening and closing her fan.

"The demons spoke of her. They also believe she is the reincarnation, she is powerful and she even lives at Amaterasu shrine." Kagura informed knowing it would flick some interest in him.

"I sent a group of Monkey demons to check, only four of them came back. Said she has some protectors, killed their leader. This girl might be the bitch you are looking for," Kagura said closing her fan sharply, looking over to Naraku.

He smiled darkly. Finally, after so long.

"What's her name," Naraku demanded.

"Kikyo." Kagura informed.

"Mhm. So Kikyo is the one that has my jewel," he said to himself, "leave. Gather more information about her and her protectors." He demanded.

"Whatever." She said as she walked out the room. Once this bitch was killed and the jewel was finally Naraku's, Kagura could finally have her heart. Meaning her freedom.

_I will deliver this bitch on a plate in exchange for my freedom. _

Kagura thought angrily. She was so close, she wasn't going to let it get away.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

He looked out the window, watching the trees swaying in the wind.

"Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha he's not in his room-"

"A storm is coming." Miroku stated interrupting Sango.

She walked over to the window and sat on Miroku's lap.

"Seems so, why are you worried about it?" Sango asked as she looked out the window and played with his hair lightly.

"It's a demonic wind,"

Turning around hearing Kaede's voices, Sango jumped out of Miroku's lap to his dismay.

"A demonic wind? Are you sure Kaede," Sango asked as her face began to redden a little.

"Indeed. Do ye think it is another attack on the shrine," Kaede asked looking at Miroku's back.

All he did was shook his head. The demonic wind was strong but it didn't seem like it was going to attack. Strong or not, he wasn't going to put his guard down. He was actually more worried about Inuyasha. Where the hell is he? He went to bed and now he was gone. If he didn't know any better, he would think Inuyasha had something to do with this demonic wind. It wouldn't be the first time Inuyasha's mouth got them in trouble with some wind demons in the past. Now that Inuyasha is missing from his room, he couldn't help believe that Inuyasha did something.

"Ye fear for Inuyasha, Miroku?"

Miroku closed his eyes and smiled. She knew him so well, sometimes he thought she knew more about him that he knew about himself.

"Yea, but I just can't help think Inuyasha managed to piss off another wind demon or something. Doesn't help my nerves too much knowing he snuck out." Miroku said thinking about how much he sounded like his own father before he died.

"You don't know he snuck out, he could be in the forest right now. Try not to worry too much," Sango tried comforting him. Inuyasha was a grown man, he could take of himself. But Inuyasha was known for losing his temper over little things so she knew how Miroku was feeling right now.

_Please be safe Inuyasha._ Sango thought as she looked out the window to the morning sun that tried to show itself though the rain clouds with no prevail.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

The skies darken as the rain clouds began to grow bigger. Finally, the clouds rained down to the ground below.

The sound of the rain hitting her window hard woke Kagome up from her dreamless sleep. A groan came from Kagome as she tried to turn around to hide her face farther in the pillow, but something stopped her. She didn't know what it was at first, but it was had a hard body pressing up against hers, it breathed on the back of her neck and it had draped its arm over her.

The events of last night came back to her as she laid there and she began to guess who was breathing on her neck.

She began to blush as she continued to lay there not knowing what to do. Should she push him off the bed? Or should she wait for him to wake up?

_What am I thinking? I should kick him the hell out my bed, I mean the only boy that laid in bed next to me in bed was Sota. _Kagome thought as she looked down at the arm that rested below her chest.

Memories flooded into her mind of when her little brother Sota would run into her room scared when ever there was a thunder storm. He would beg her to let him stay with her until the storm was gone, she would always give in to him and let him sleep with her.

But this was a totally different story here. There wasn't a little boy that ran into her bed from fright, but a grown man that most likely just felt like crawling into bed with her.

Inuyasha's hand twitched slightly making Kagome to noticed once again how close his hand was to her chest. She couldn't take it anymore, it had to move. Kagome slowly moved her hand from underneath her pillow to his hand. She slowly began to pick it up and away from her chest, she didn't get very far as Inuyasha's hand came to live and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand, bring both of their hands back down to rest on the mattress.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha said blowing a warm breath past her ear.

"H-hey, I think I should be saying that right now. So, what do _you_ think you're doing in _my_ bed?" Kagome said as she took her hand back and turned on her back to look at Inuyasha, who was starring right back at her with those breath taking eyes.

"You were having a bad dream. You kept muttering things so I just came in here and lay down next to you. It seemed like after that you weren't having a bad dream anymore, so I stayed just in case you had a bad dream again," Inuyasha said closing his eyes wanting to go back to sleep. He hadn't slept this good in years, and he sure didn't want it to end now.

"R-ready? I was having another dream?" Kagome asked out loud to herself as she looked up to the ceiling.

That had caught Inuyasha's interest. Was Kagome having continues bad dreams? He wanted to know what her dreams were about, but the feeling of Kagome's body pressed against his and their warmth in the bed just made him very sleepy again.

A sleepy groan escaped Inuyasha as he nuzzled his face into Kagome's shoulder,

"Just go back to sleep Kagome," he said fighting to stay awake.

"What was I saying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she continued to looking at the wall above her.

A small growl came from Inuyasha, why couldn't she just let him go to sleep?

"Inuyasha? Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you woman. You just kept saying _'Door of Light'_, whatever that is. Now can we _please_ go back to sleep?" he said quickly hoping to fall back to sleep before Kagome said anything else.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Door of Light? What in the world is that? She had never heard a thing like that in her life. Or maybe she did? Maybe her grandfather told her a story about it and she was just now remembering it? That had to be it…right? But why couldn't she remember the story?

_What's going on? I don't even remember having a dream-_

Before she could think of anything else, she remembered something that she had long forgotten.

When she was the age of fourteen, she had a dream about a door. It was pure white and it stood tall. It looked as if the door came off one big church. But it was just doors that stood there, no house, no barn. Nothing, just a door. She didn't know where she was either. Every where she looked, besides the door and the mystical blue piece of land the door stood on, was black. As if she was standing in a black cloud. A voice kept saying _The Door of Light_, or _you are the one to open the door_. She would scream for her mother, her grandfather and even her little brother. She was alone and scared. She just wanted to go home and away from this place.

Why would she be having dreams about that place again?

Suddenly, Kagome's alarm clock went off making Kagome jump and Inuyasha growl darkly, was everything against him going back to sleep?

Kagome stretched her arm over to her alarm and turned it off. She began to sit up, until an annoyed Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned cracking one eye open, seeing confusion painted on Kagome's face.

"Well if you didn't already know, I have to get ready for my morning job. So I believe you need to move your arm off of me." Kagome stated boldly glaring down to him.

He glared back at her, until his eye caught her cell phone beside her alarm clock. Then he just smiled evilly.

Without saying a word, Inuyasha got up. He walked over to her side of the bed, grabbed her cell phone and began to look though her contacts.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked as she tried to get up, but once again was pushed back down to the bed by Inuyasha.

"Who is _Luna (MNGR)_?" Inuyasha asked as he read it, guessing that _MNGR_ was short for _MANAGER_.

Getting very annoyed from Inuyasha pulling and pushing her down all morning, Kagome answered angrily,

"If you _must_ know, that's the manager to my job that I'm _supposed_ to be getting ready for,"

He smiled as he pressed the call button and put the phone to his head. He turned around from Kagome, only showing her his back as he began to walk over to the bath room. Before Kagome realized what he was doing, he closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she flew over to the door.

"Good Morning, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi-,"

Oh no, Luna picked up the phone. But that name Takahashi. She'd had heard it from somewhere. Now where was it from?

"Yes m'am, the vary one."

What? What did Luna ask to make him say that? She was going to have to ask later, but right now she had to stop Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Stop, you're so stupid! Open the door Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"I was just calling to inform you my dear friend Kagome, which works at your café, is ill and I was wondering if there was any way that she could have the day off to rest." He said professionally. Kagome was actually shock and stunned. The man that was talking on the phone didn't sound like the Inuyasha that she knew at all.

"Oh, really? Well thank you very much and I will let her know. You have a good day."

Kagome waited until she heard the door unlock. The door open and a silver haired dog demon smiled dumbly at her.

"Your manager said you can have today and tomorrow off. She also wanted me to tell you to rest up and she hopes you feel better soon." He said as he put her phone into his sweat pants pocket.

Kagome just stood there stunned. There was no way that he did that. Luna didn't just give you days off unless you were in the hospital or you had a family emergency, he didn't even talk to her for two minutes and he got her two days off.

"Inuyasha give me back my phone," Kagome said sternly as she snapped out of being stunned.

"Nope," Inuyasha said flatly.

"Inuyasha, come on! Give me back my phone," Kagome said as she darted her hand into his pocket.

But before her figures could touch the fabric of the pocket, Inuyasha swiftly grabbed her hand.

"I would be careful if I were you. You just might grab something that is _much_ different and more _useful _than a cell phone." Inuyasha informed her in a half jokingly voice.

When Kagome figured out what he meant by that, she began to blush a bright red. She snatched her hand away and quickly walked back to her bed. Kagome listened as Inuyasha chuckled at her as she threw the blanket over her head, wishing this was all a dream that she was going to wake up from.

A minute later the other side of the bed moved as Inuyasha climb in. Not long after, a hard body pressed against Kagome's back and an arm draped over her once again, just like when she woke up.

"Get out of my bed." Kagome ordered hoping he would leave her in peace.

"Hmph, I think I get a free sleep-in-Kagome's-bed pass since I did get you _two_ days off, don't you?" he asked, she could hear the smirk on his face.

"There is another bed down the hall." She informed him.

"Your right," he said, "but this one is much more warmer, don't you think so?" he asked again nuzzling his face into the back of her head.

Kagome sighed in defeat as a smile claimed her lips.

_What a morning._ She thought before falling back asleep with Inuyasha, proud of his work, soon following her.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Chapter sevenn Done!(:  
hoped you like it. I thought it was time to have the evil villain make his entrains. cant wait to read the reviews for this chapter(: so placesssss reivewww(:  
will be posting new chapter tomorrow(:**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, **__**dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	8. A Windy Day Out

**Hello readers(:  
this is the chapter many of you guys have been waiting for(:  
well let me stop talking so you can read(:  
Review and enjoy**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Eight: A Windy Day Out

The smell of eggs blew into Kagome's nose, waking her up from her sleep.

Picking her head up from the pillow, Kagome looked around the room finally noticing that Inuyasha wasn't there in the bed with her.

"Ah, damn it!" a voice yelled from the kitchen making Kagome jump in surprise.

Getting out of bed, Kagome walked out her room and down the hall to the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out her eyes. As she walked into the living room, she saw an annoyed Inuyasha looking down at the pan on the stove.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" She asked as she walked up behind him.

He looked at her in the corner of his eye,

"Keh, I wanted something to eat. But you don't have any ramon, so I _was_ going to make some eggs for us," he said looking away blushing a little, "but these damn eggs are stuck to the damn pan!" He yelled down to the pan.

Kagome giggled as he yelled at the nonliving pan.

"Did you put butter on the pan before you to the eggs in them?" She asked putting a hand on Inuyasha's arm trying to calm him.

He looked down at her with a dumb look and said nothing. Kagome took that as a no.

She smiled brightly up to him as she fought herself not to laugh out loud at him. But she couldn't help giggle softly as she took hold of the pan arm.

"You have to butter the pan before you put anything on it, or it'll end up getting stuck to the pan," She said as she took the pan over to the garbage and began to scrape off the eggs, "Didn't your mom ever teach you that?" she joked as she turned her head to look over to him.

His face fell slightly as he looked away from her.

"No she didn't, she died before she could." He said as he went over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

Kagome gasped softly to herself as she stopped what she was doing.

Inuyasha just starred at her from where he sat. He watched as she quickly put the pan down and almost dash over to him. Before he could wonder what she was doing, she crushed herself against him as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know." She said feeling so bad for what she said.

Inuyasha was surprised at how she was acting toward something that happened so long ago, but he smiled and hugged her back.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. I came to accepted it." He informed as she broke the hug.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she past?" Kagome asked looking in his eyes.

"She died from an illness. I don't remember what it was called, but I know she had coughed a lot. It had killed my father to hear her cough so much." He said looking down at his lap.

Sitting down in the chair next to him, she couldn't help but want to know more.

"How did your father take it when she died?" she asked never wanting to feel what it was like to lose a lover.

"My mom was his mate, so when she died it killed him. He only lived for six months after her death before he killed himself." Inuyasha said as he looked over to her stunned face.

"When…when did this happen?" Kagome asked quietly but Inuyasha heard it loud and clear.

"It happened when I was sixteen. After my father's death, I lived with my older brother and his girlfriend until one day when we went to the Amaterasu shrine. That day when we went the shrine, it was under attack. I ended up saving Kaede, while killing the demon that attacked the shrine. Kaede learned about what happened to my parents and saw that me and my older brother hated each other, so she offered me a place to stay at the shrine if I promised to help her with something and protect the shrine. It sounded better than dealing with Sesshomaru every day, so I said yes." He informed her.

Kagome didn't know what do to say now. Here Inuyasha was, pouring down his past to her and all she wanted to do was to know more. What were mates? What was the one thing Kaede wanted Inuyasha to help her with?

"Inuyasha…whats a mate?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her stunned.

"You really don't know what a _mate_ is?" he asked in shock.

She began to blush, did everyone know what a mate was? She had here of it before, but she never asked about it and soon forgot about it.

"Um…no," Kagome said truthful.

He continued to look at his with a shock face. Where was she her whole live, under a rock?

He sighed in defeat. How was he going to explain this to her? He didn't know how to put it in to words. It was like a second nature to him. He just knew it.

"Uh, a mate is…is like a soul mate. It's just when a demon finds their mate, they don't care or see anyone else with lust or love. It's like getting married, it's just no way out of it. Once you have your mate, that's your mate for life. If your mate dies, you can't live without them, so you chose to follow them in death. There, your souls will forever be together."

Kagome listened carefully. Trying to understand everything,

"So how do you find your mate? How do you know that's the one?" she asked.

"You just do. When a demon finds their mate, they just know. Sometimes it may take longer to notice," he said, wondering why she was so interested in this stuff.

"Well let's say Sango and Miroku are mate, what happens if Sango tries to cheat on him? Or if someone else tries to take Sango for themselves?" Kagome asked wanting to know more.

"All demons will know that Sango is mated because her and Miroku's scent will mix together and if she tried to cheat with a human, the human will see the mate mark on her neck. So he would also know that she is mated and if he did have sex with her still, his life would be in danger for Miroku would hunt him down and kill him." Inuyasha said getting bored.

Kagome soaked in everything Inuyasha said. She wondered what it would feel like to find someone to love with her whole heart.

"Keh, come on." Inuyasha said while standing up.

"Go get dress, we're going for a walk. Can't be stay in your apartment all day." He said looking down at her

She raised one of her brows at him.

"But it's all wet and windy out." Kagome complained.

"Keh, a little rain and wind never hurt anyone." He said as he walked to the guest room to change.

Kagome sigh as she walked back to her room and changed into a white, long sleeve v-neck t-shirt and a pair of navy blue shinny jeans that fit her nicely. As she walked out her room she saw Inuyasha waiting for her in the outfit from the night before.

"You ready?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"Yea, just where are we going?" Kagome said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Don't know yet. We can just walk and talk I guess until we find something to do, oh and Kira texted you to let you know that you don't have to come in today, got enough works for tonight and next Friday for new years, you don't have to come in either." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome glared at him, if she didn't know better he would have called her up and told her the same thing he did to Luna.

"Anyways, you coming?" he asked walking out the door.

Kagome sigh,

_This is going to be a longgg day._

The day had gone by fast to Kagome surprised.

She and Inuyasha walked and talked about things they liked and things they disliked until they found an arcade place. They played against each other the whole time. Kagome's favorite game there was called _Dance Dance Revolution. _Inuyasha didn't like it to much because he kept losing to Kagome. They were having a great time playing the dancing game until a crowd of men began to crowd around Kagome making dog whistles. Hearing the men whistle at Kagome, Inuyasha began fighting with one of them and got both of them kicked out.

Only they were walking on the street walking to no real destination.

"You wanna go see Sango?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

"Huh?" Kagome asked caught off guard by the question.

"Would-You-Like-To-See-Sango," he said again by much slower.

"I know what you said, I just wasn't excepting it. Are we close to the shrine?" she asked noticing more trees up ahead.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"Yea we are. I don't know where else to go," he said plainly.

"Sure than," Kagome said smiling brightly up to him.

God, did he love it when she smiled up at him like that.

A gust of wind blew by that made Inuyasha stop.

_A demonic wind? It's coming from the shrine…shit!_

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's arm lightly and spun her around to face him.

"Kagome, I need you to go home." Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome looked up at him weird.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you to go home _now_. When your home text me, okay?" he ordered.

Kagome stared at him for a minute than looked in the direction of the shrine.

"Okay," She said plainly looking back at him.

He let go of her arm and stood there. She looked back up to the shrine than at him before walking in the direction of her apartment.

He watched her as she turned the corner. Once she was out of his sight, he jumped high in the sky. He jumped on the tree top in the direction of the shrine in a fast paste.

"You're not getting rid of me just yet, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha disappear into the forest.

When Inuyasha was watching Kagome turn the corner, Kagome hid until Inuyasha thought she had really left for home. Something was happening at the shrine, and she was going to find out.

She began to run up the hill to the shrine. The closer she got to the shrine the wind blew harder.

"Agh," Kagome groaned as the wind blew her over.

_Why is this wind blowing so hard?_

Getting back up, she ran even harder up the hill. Soon, Kagome had the shrine stairs in her sights. As she slowly climbed, something in her gave her strength.

_Be careful, Kagome._

Kagome stopped. That voice. That was the voice from her dreams!

Kagome looked around her quickly, but no one was there.

"Hello?" Kagome asked out loud.

_You must be care of the wind demon. She can call the undead and gust of wind with her fan. I shall lend you my strength. _

"Her fan? So I have to get her fan away from her, right?" Kagome asked but heard nothing.

"Guess that's a yes," Kagome said to herself as she pressed on up the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs, the voice returned.

_Go to the left, you shall not be seen._

_The left?_ Kagome thought as she did what the voice told her. As Kagome ran around on the left side of the shrine, she saw an opening for her to go through without being seen by anyone. But as she got though the opening a big gust of wind blew her up against a tree hard.

Kagome held in a groan as she began to hear voices a few feet in front of her.

"So, you must be the protector of Kikyo mhm? Well where is she then, I have a message to deliver." The women with blood red eyes told Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and a group of monks.

"Keh, who the fuck sent you?" Inuyasha growled out.

The women smirked and brought the fan up to her chine.

"You can say I'm an old friend of Midoriko," She chuckled darkly.

"What!" Miroku yelled towards her as the rest of the group gasped in surpired.

"Are ye the one who killed Lady Midoriko five hundred years ago?" an old women question dressed in priestess attire.

The red eyed women laughed lightly.

"No, my master did," she smiled evilly, "And now we heard that her reincarnation is here. So here I am, so where is the bitch." she said looking around.

"Don't you ever call Kikyo a bitch!" Inuyasha roared out as he flew forward to the woman.

"Not so fast," she said. With the flick of her fan, a gust of wind picked Inuyasha right up and crashing into a wall.

"Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango said in union.

_Oh no! I have to help Inuyasha! But there is nothing here,_ Kagome thought as she looked around for something.

"Oh, so you are in love with this Kikyo woman. How sweet,"

Kagome's heart stopped as she looked back up to Inuyasha.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at her.

_Inuyasha…is in love with another woman?_ Kagome thought as her heart hurt more, _Why do I care? He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend, and a player too now._

"Kirara!" Sango yelled behind her, a minute past as a two tailed cat flow towards the red eyed woman.

Kagome gasped. She wasn't dreaming before, there was a two tailed cat that saved her before. That means, they had lied to her!

_But why would they lie about that?_ She thought.

As Kagome took a step back, her foot landed on a swig making a snapping sound as it broke.

Kagome froze as the red eyed woman looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Got you!" she yelled as she waved her fan in her direction.

Before Kagome could grab onto anything, the wind pick her up harshly and throw her hard onto the ground, right in front of the woman.

"Kagome!" yelled two surprised friends and one angry one.

"So, you're not Kikyo? Than no use for you," She said as she pointed her fan in front of Kagome.

"Goodbye," She said to Kagome as Kagome flew backwards into the main shrine.

"Kagomee!" Sango yelled as she ran over to her.

"No no, not until I see Kikyo." The woman said as she blew Sango back to where she stood.

Kagome slowly got up on her arms and legs. Everything hurt. As she looked up she came face to face with a bow and arrow.

_You must use it to get the fan away from Kagura, hurry_

"Right!" Kagome said as she gained some strength.

"You are bunch of fools," the red eyed woman said, "let me do you a favor and end it now for-"

"Kagura!"

Kagura gasped as she turned around to the voice that called her. It sounded just like Midoriko's but there stood the woman called Kagome. Kagome stood there in the main shrine with a bow in her hand and an arrow ready to shoot.

"Wha-"

Before Kagura could say anything else, Kagome released the arrow. It shot over to Kagure like a shooting star. Kagure screamed as the arrow hit her hand causing her to let go of her fan and burning her hand badly.

"You bitch!" Kagure yelled over to Kagome.

Taking a feather out of her hair, Kagura throw it in the air. The wind blew harshly as Kagura made her escape on a giant feathers. Kagome looked down to where Kagura's fan fell, but it was gone. Kagura must have took it before she escaped.

"Kagome!"

Looking back up, Kagome saw a Sango running over to her with Miroku and Inuyasha close behind her.

"Oh my god, Kagome what were you thinking? Are you Okay? How did you do that?" Sango asked quickly sounding like her mother.

"I'm fine and I don't know. I just shot the arrow and it came out like that." Kagome said feeling a little tried now.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking! I told you to go home! Not follow me!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Hey! I just saved your life! And plus you have some exampling to do! I was told I was _dreaming_ I saw a two tailed cat and now there is one in front of me," Kagome yelled back pointing at Kirara, "What is going on here!"

They stay quiet for a few minutes.

"Come on Kagome. Tell get you clean up, after that I'll tell you everything." She said leaning Kagome into the shrine house.

Kaede watched Kagome in amazement the only person she saw someone shot an arrow like that was from Kikyo.

_Could she be…_

Kaede thought as she watched Kagome and the other disappear into the shrine house.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Done(:  
Hoped you liked it(:  
Review, **

**Off to write other chapter!  
**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, **__**dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whipers**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	9. Confession

**Hello readers,  
hope your enjoying the story so far, let me know  
This chapter will hopeful answer your questions but if not, than just ask me(:  
Review and Enjoy.**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Nine: Confessions

"So where do you want to begin?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango a little annoyed that they had lied to her.

No one said a thing as they all looked in different directions, but no one looked in the direction of Kagome.

Kagome sighed. Why was it so hard for them to tell her something?

"I believe I am the one that should be explaining things here," said the older woman that was dressed in priestess attire, "my name is Kaede. I am the head priestess at this shrine."

"Hello Lady Kaede," Kagome said beginning to grow hopeful that someone will tell her what was happening here.

Kaede walked over to the group and sat down at the small sit down table.

"Ye know of the story of the great Lady Midoriko?" Kaede asked as Kagome nodded her head.

"But do ye believe in it?" Kaede asked watching Kagome carefully.

Kagome sat there quietly looking down at the table top.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Kagome said truthfully, "only an hour ago, I had thought that the story about Midoriko was just a legend pasted down from priest to priestess. But now…after all that… I don't know what to think anymore," Kagome finished closing her eyes slowly.

Kaede smiled a small smile to her.

"That should be expected from what ye went through today," she said, "it's been five hundred years since the great Lady Midoriko lived, so I am not ever surprised that the belief in the legend has died out. But as you witnessed today, the legend is actually a true story."

Kagome's face painted over with confusion as she tried to understand what was being said.

"I am from a long line of priestesses that were chosen to find the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko. All of them had failed to find her. When I was in my twenties, it was mine turn to find Lady Midoriko. I had searched far and wide for her, but I had no prevail," Kaede stated

"But," Kagome interrupted, "Kagura said you found the reincarnation"

Everyone became silent.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, his face filled with sadness as he stood up quickly and walked out the room. A minute later, the back door to the main shrine house was heard opening and closing loudly.

Kagome continued to look in the direction that Inuyasha had left with a confused looked. Did she say something wrong?

Sango made an angry sigh making Kagome looked at her. Sango stood up also, and stormed off upstairs to her room.

Kagome looked at Kaede and Miroku worriedly.

"D-did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings-"

"It's okay Kagome," Miroku interrupted, "they're not mad at you…Kikyo…is a touchy subject." Miroku explained.

"Kikyo, that's who Kagura said was the reincarnation right?" Kagome asked trying to figure things out.

Kaede and Miroku gave each other a look before looking back to Kagome.

"That's who she _thought_ was the reincarnation." Kaede stated.

"_Thought_?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"To fully understand, ye must know the whole story," Kaede began, "It was six years ago, I was no longer able to go on travels to far off shrines to search of Lady Midoriko's reincarnation. I was made to stay at the shrine and take care of blessings. One day the shrine was attacked by a group of demons, which was the day I had meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha and his brother had saved me and the shrine. But they had also fought each other while saving us. I had sat there envying their strength, wishing I was had their strength to fulfill my duty to find the reincarnation. That's when I had the idea of making a group of warriors that could help find the reincarnation. I had asked Inuyasha to stay at the shrine and help me with finding the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko. At first he didn't want to stay at the shrine and watch over everything, but I guess the idea of living with his brother changed his mind and he agreed. Not too long after that, Inuyasha had found Sango in a village close to a shrine I had sent him to check out. She had helped fight off some demons that ambushed Inuyasha. Sango had followed Inuyasha all the way back here and had asked me to let her join Inuyasha's quest."

"How did Sango know that Inuyasha was on a quest to find the reincarnation?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Inuyasha seemed to had been having a bad day that day and began demanding to see Lady Midoriko's reincarnation." Miroku answered.

Kagome fought herself not to smile as she imagined Inuyasha doing that.

"About almost a year after Sango had joined, Miroku had came to the shrine in search for me," Kaede informed, "once he had found me, he had told me that he had also heard rumors about a group looking for the Lady Midoriko's reincarnation and that he was also in search for her too, but for a different reason. About two hundred years ago, the demon that had killed Midoriko had cursed the men in his family with a wind tunnel on their right hand. And the only way to remove the curse is to kill the demon that put it on them." Kaede explained.

Kagome looked down to Miroku's left hand. There were prayer beads around his wrist and the palm of his hand.

"What happened to the men that didn't find him?" Kagome asked.

"The wind tunnel swallowed them up," Miroku said plainly.

Kagome's body stiffened.

"Wh…what?" Kagome asked quietly.

Miroku placed his left hand on his right forearm.

"The wind tunnel will continue to grow until it swallows up my whole body, just like it did to my father." Miroku said sadly.

Kagome gasped as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

_Miroku…_ Kagome thought sadly as her heart began to feel heavy.

"About four years after I had joined Inuyasha and Sango, we thought that the search was over," Miroku said, "a shrine in the east had reached out to us, they told us that they believed they had the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko. Her name was Kikyo. When we arrived to the shrine and met Kikyo, she was very powerful, more powerful than any shrine maiden we had ever met before. We took Kikyo back home with us, and we all thought at that we had finally found the reincarnation. Kikyo and Kaede began to work together to strengthen Kikyo's spiritual powers, but Kikyo and Inuyasha began to grow very close. It wasn't to anyone's surprised when we found out that they were going steady. Everything seemed to be perfected…it wasn't until two years ago did we find out the one thing that could have changed everything." Miroku said looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome starred back at Miroku, begging him with her eyes to continue.

"Kagome," Kaede said claiming Kagome's eyes now as she looked over to Kaede, "It is said that the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko would have an unbelievable amount of spiritual power, far great than Midoriko herself. Kikyo indeed have strong spiritual powers, but Kikyo had reached her limit for her spiritual powers and the reincarnation is suppose to have unlimited amount of spirit power."

"But…but how did you know that Kikyo had reached her limit?" Kagome asked, soaking in everything that was being told to her.

"Kikyo could not call upon Midoriko's legendry sword at is said to lay dormant within the reincarnation, Kikyo had indeed reached her spiritual limit. When Kikyo learned that she was indeed not the reincarnation, she couldn't bear it. Two months after she learned that she was not the reincarnation, she killed herself." Kaede informed sadly.

Kagome gasped again.

_K-kikyo…she killed herself? _Kagome thought.

"She left Inuyasha without telling him anything. He now believes that it's his fault for her death, he feels like that she died because that she wasn't happy with him." Miroku said looking down at the table top.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome said sadly as she felt her eyes begin to water up.

The three of them sat in silents until Miroku remembered something.

"Kagome," Miroku called out gently, "back there, you yelled out a name. That woman, who said she watched Lady Midoriko die, reacted to that name. Do you know her?" he asked as he watched Kagome shook her head.

"Than…how did you know her name?"

"I…" Kagome said looking back down to the table, "I don't know…I just…" Kagome said not knowing what to say to them.

_Should I tell them about the voice that told me her name? Would they even believe me? _Kagome thought as her face sadden, what was happening to her? First the dreams and voice, and now this.

"Kagome," Miroku said as he looked at her worriedly.

"A voice." Was all Kagome said as she sat there, not daring to look at anyone.

"What?" he asked, wondering just what Kagome was saying.

"I knew the name from a voice, it told me that I had to get the fan away from Kagura," Kagome informed, "It told me it was the only way to stop her."

Kagome waited for the laugher, the _are you crazy _questions.

But nothing happened. No one said a thing.

"Lady Kaede," a shrine maiden called walking in the room, "we need you for a minute, if you're not busy."

"I'm coming," Kaede said getting up as the shrine maiden left the room, "I will be back," Kaede said as she also left the room.

s Kaede left the room Kagome began to think about everything that was told to her. Her eyes watered up as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Kagome," Miroku said as he got up and sat down next to Kagome. He placed a hand on her shoulder and before he could said what he wanted to say, Kagome jumped into his arms sobbing into his chest. Miroku was surprised at first, but knew Kagome need support and comforting. Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome tightly and brought her close to his chest as he fought his own tears that wanted to spill out.

Miroku rubbed her back gentle and began to wonder why Kagome would shed so many tears for people she never seen or met before.

_Kagome truly as a big heart_ Miroku thought as he looked down at Kagome's sobbing face.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he smashed his fist hard into the base of the tree again and again.

"How could I fuckin' think that!" Inuyasha yelled at himself as he smashed his fist into the tree one more time.

He left his fist against the tree as he starred down at it. He tightened his fist as the memory came back to him.

"_**But," Kagome interrupted, "Kagura said you found the reincarnation"**_

_**Everyone became silent as the memories of Kikyo flooded back to Inuyasha's mind.**_

_**His heart began to hurt again as everything he tried to forget came back.**_

**Kikyo…**_**He thought to himself. Looking up, the first thing his eyes fell upon was Kagome's beautiful face. As he looked at her, everything about Kikyo was forgotten.**_

Mine. Kagome is ours, forget about that Kikyo bitch. Kagome is more important. She is _ours, _no one else can have her... _**Something in Inuyasha said.**_

_**Inuyasha stopped himself as he was about to agreed.**_

**What am I thinking? How could I have thought that? **_** Inuyasha thought as he began to feel bad about what he thought. Hating himself for ever thinking about forgetting Kikyo, Inuyasha stood up and walked to the back door. He needed something to punch. He swung the door open and closed it loudly, but he didn't care. He began to run into the forest as fast as he could. **_

_**He needed to get away from there…away from Kagome. She was doing something to him and he didn't know what.**_

"What is happening to me?" Inuyasha said to himself as he looked up to the sky.

The sky was darkening, reminding Inuyasha that he had spent the whole day with Kagome.

Thinking about all the things they had done together made a small smile come to Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha looked back down to his first that stilled rested against tree. He slowly removed it and began to walk back to the main shrine house.

As he quietly opened the door, Inuyasha began to hear sniffles and the scent of salt in the air.

_Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought as he quickly walked to the sitting room that he had left earlier.

"All better? Good." Inuyasha heard Miroku say as he walked into the sitting room. There before him, sat Miroku and Kagome close together. Miroku had both of his hands on the side of Kagome's face, he smiled brightly at her as he rubbed a tear way that fell from her eye. She smiled brightly back at him as she began to blush lightly. Inuyasha growled in jealousy knowing that Kagome had smiled that bright smiled that he loved at Miroku.

Hearing his growl, Miroku and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, your back," Miroku said as he stood up, "you okay buddy?" Miroku asked as he noticed Inuyasha was glaring at him.

Inuyasha didn't say a thing as he continued to glare at Miroku but managed to stop growling.

Standing up, Kagome walked past Miroku and over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she placed a hand lightly on his arm.

Inuyasha looked down at her and all his anger felted away. As he looked into her eyes, he noticed they weren't the same. They were now red and puffy from crying.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's hand that rested lightly on his arm. Taking it in his own hand, Inuyasha turned around and headed up stairs to his room, dragging Kagome along with him. Leaving a confused Miroku behind them.

As Inuyasha made it to his room he opened his door, dragging Kagome inside with him.

He had let go of Kagome's hand and closed the door quietly.

Kagome looked down at the floor as Inuyasha walked back.

"What was going on?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in confusion.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed loudly as he dragged his hand though his hair.

"What was going on…with Miroku and…you," Inuyasha said plainly as he looked in her eyes.

Kagome's eyes widen as she finally knew why Inuyasha was acting strange.

"No, no, no, no! Nothing happened between me and Miroku, I just…I just got upset and jumped into his arms. It was my fault, I'm sorry. I just need someone and he was the only one there to help," Kagome explained, hoping Inuyasha would believe her.

Inuyasha looked down at her. He brought his hand up to her face, letting his knuckles rub against her cheek softly.

"What made you cry?" he asked quietly.

Kagome closed her eyes and lightly shook her head. She opened her eyes and smiled a small smile up at him.

Inuyasha took a step closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He buried his nose in her neck while bring her closer to his body as he could.

"From now on," he muttered into her neck, "you come to me when you're sad, not Miroku. I'll take care of you, I'll be the one to make you happy. Not Miroku…got it?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded once and wrapped her arms around him.

They stood there for a little bit longer before Inuyasha loosen his hold on her but not totally letting her out his arms. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. While he looked down at her, he could see that she was tried from today's events and was trying to stay awake as best as she could.

"Come on," Inuyasha said as he let go of her and walked over to his dresser, "let's get you to bed, and don't lie and say you're not tired. I'm not a dumbass," He informed her making her giggle lightly.

"Here," he said as he placed a pair of pajama pants and a long t-shirt in her hands, "go change in the bathroom." He said pointing over to the bathroom door.

"Okay," She said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

As Kagome changed, Inuyasha pulled out a pair of pajama pants for himself and pulled off his shirt.

As he walked over to his window he looked up to the night sky.

He knew he could never forget Kikyo, but he also knew that he couldn't forget Kagome either now. When she was with him, he felt so at peace. Like it was just the two of them on the whole planet.

He didn't have to wait for Kagome long as she walked out the bathroom.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the bed, "your sure acting really nice to me." she joked with a smile

Turning around, Inuyasha playfully narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he said as he followed her over to the bed.

She laughed as she climbed in bed and got under the covers, soon followed by Inuyasha after he turned off the light.

"I guess I'm just not use to you being so nice," she said as she turned on her side, her back facing Inuyasha.

"Hmph, don't get use to it." He said as he also turned on his side and draped an arm over Kagome.

It was silent between the two for a few minutes, before Kagome began to notice something.

"Inuyasha," she said.

"Mhm?"

"Why is your bed so small?" she asked looking for her shoulder to see his face.

"It's not small, stupid. It fits me and you, that's just as big as it needs to be. Now shut up and go to sleep," he said pulling her close to him.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't have to wait long as she fell asleep.

_I'll take care of you Kagome. I'll protect you with my life…I promise _Inuyasha thought before he also fell asleep.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Miroku stood outside the front door to the main shrine looking up to the night sky.

"Do ye believe the same about Kagome?" Kaede said walking up behind Miroku.

"Yea, I think she just might be the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko. She has to be," Miroku said while looking down at Kaede, "Kagome said a _voice_ told her that demon's name, the very same demon that witnessed Lady Midoriko's death."

"Aye, I thought the same," Kaede said, "But for right now, I believe we should keep this between us until we can for sure this time."

Miroku nodded in agreement.

He looked up to the sky once more.

_If Kagome is really the reincarnation, than she is the one that will have to fight the demon that cursed my family and killed Midoriko…can Kagome truly defeat a monster like that by herself?_

Miroku narrowed his eyes, he hated the idea of Kagome fight such a thing. Miroku now thought of Kagome as a little sister that he was very protective of, and he wasn't going to let Kagome fight that thing alone.

"Ye know," Kaede said snapping Miroku out of his thoughts, "I believe Kagome has stolen Inuyasha's heart." She said with a small smile.

Miroku smiled with her.

"I do too,"

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8oo8o8o8o8

**Chapter Nine all done(:  
Hope everyone understand it, if not don't be scared to ask any questions.  
sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted. ):  
I will try to update Monday afternoon(:  
REVIEW.**

**Off to write chapter ten!**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, **__**dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whipers,**_

_**Locoanimelover, **_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	10. Shadows

**Hey everyone,  
I am sooo sorry that I didn't post on Monday like I said ): my laptop had gotten a virus. I couldn't even turn it on, it was that bad ):  
I took my laptop to the computer store and they had to wipe everything on my computer out |:  
and my school work has been stopping me from rewriting the chapter over.  
again im sorry. ):  
Thankyou everyone that review(: I love reading them all and hope to get more reviews from you all(:  
Review and Enjoy(:**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Ten: Shadows

The wind blew past the wind sorceress as she flew on her feather to her destination in the night sky.

A sharp pain shot though her hand causing her to flinch slight.

Looking down at her burnt hand, Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"That bitch…" she said with hate, "…she will pay for this,"

The image of Kagome aiming the arrow at her came to her mind.

"_**Kagura!" Kagome yelled as she fired the arrow. **_

_How did she know my name…_Kagura thought, _and her voice…when she said my name, it sounded like Midoriko's for sure… could she really be…_

Kagura came to a halt as one of Naraku's poisonous insect flew into her sights.

"Naraku's saimyoushou," Kagura said to herself.

_Was that bastard watching me the whole time?_ She thought as she watched the insect fly in front of her for a few minutes before flying away, back towards the whereabouts of Naraku.

Kagura thought no more as she began to follow the saimyoushou.

Naraku looked out his window to the darken sky as his saimyoushou flew into his room. Shortly after, Kagura walked into his room also.

"Kagura," Naraku said, "you have news for me, yes?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes darkly.

"You were watching the whole time weren't you, so why would you want me to waste my breath." Kagura spat out.

Naraku chuckled darkly as he continued to look out his window.

"Indeed I was watching," he confessed, "but something had killed my saimyoushous, only one made it back. I believe it was a sacred arrow that had destroyed," He informed.

Kagura said nothing as she watched his back carefully.

"Now," he said as he turned slight to see Kagura out the corner of his eye, "I see your were injured from the same arrow,"

Kagura narrowed her eyes more as she looked down at her injured hand again.

"Was it the work of Kikyo?" Naraku questioned as he fully turned around.

"Hmph, no. Her protectors hid her from me, they go by the names Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha is a half demon with a temper, Miroku is a cursed monk, and Sango seems to be a demonslayer." Kagura informed still looking down at her hand.

"But the one who shot me was a strange one." She said as she looked up at Naraku, his eyes full on interest.

"A girl there, her name was Kagome," she informed, "…sound familiar?"

Naraku stood there, his eye narrowing at her.

"She has the same name as the old children's game the children played five hundred years ago."

Kagura nodded.

"That's right," she said.

"_Kagome, Kagome." _Kagura said the song from the old children's game, "_Crouch little bird inside your cage, when oh when will she get out? Up before the light of dawn. Crane and turtle slipped and fell, who is behind you can you tell?"_

"I do not see why that song is so damn important." Naraku said beginning to get annoyed.

"The one who shot me went by the name of Kagome." Kagura said.

Naraku's face slowly began to lighten as a smile came to his face.

"Kagome," he said darkly, "I think some of my _friends_ should meet Kagome for themselves." He said as he held out his hand out in front of him.

A dark purple glow formed around Naraku's hand.

"Now my shadows," Naraku called out with nothing but evilness in his eyes, "find the one who holds the name of _Kagome._"

A dark wind blew though out the room from Naraku's hand.

The glow around Naraku's hand vanished as a dark figure upon the ground began move.

Kagure opened her fan and held it over her nose and mouth as she watched the dark being on the floor.

The dark figure on the floor slowly stood up and rocked little from side to side. It had no feasters, only an outline of itself.

"Go," Naraku said with a dark smile on his lips.

Before Kagura could blink, the dark figure sunk back into the floor.

Kagura looked at the thing in the floor. It looked like someone's shadow in the evening sun, just without the person making the shadow.

It crawled quickly past Kagura, causing her to jump quickly to the side and out of its way.

Kagura watched as the _thing_ quickly crawled out Naraku's hut, out into the night.

"Hmph," she said as she closed her fan.

"Kagura," Naraku called.

She looked back over to him, "What now?"

"I want you get gather more information on Kikyo." He said as he turned back round to the window.

"What about Kagome?" she asked.

Naraku smiled again, "Kagome. I have plans for her,"

Kagura raised a brow as she looked at his back once again.

"Whatever," she said as she walked out of the large hut.

When she was finally outside, she reached back and grabbed hold of one of her feathers.

_Hmph,_ she thought as she pulled out the feather and the wind around her blew harshly. As the winds disappeared, Kagura was flying high on a giant feather into the night sky.

_Kagome…seems your death is near._ She thought with a smile as she spotted Naraku's dark shadow crawling quickly on the ground.

_Kagome…the door, it draws near…_

What?...What door?

_The closer you come to discovering the Door of Light, the more shadows and dark beings with find you._

Sh-Shadows? Shadows from where?

_From the demon that killed me…you must be careful. I could sense his demonic power growing. You must stay in hiding until your own powers are awoken. When your powers are awoken, the light in your soul and heart will grow along side with your powers. The light will keep you safe…_

Kagome's eye shot open as sweat dipped down the side of her face.

She round on her slowly back and looking up at the ceiling,

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked as she continued to look up at the ceiling, as if it would write out the answer the voice was trying to tell her.

After a few minutes of having a stare off with the ceiling, Kagome realized she was in Inuyasha's room. Looking on each side of her, she finally noticed that Inuyasha was no longer in the bed with her.

As she began to sit up, she heard laughter and voices coming from down stairs. Throwing off the blanket, she walked into the bathroom and fixed her bed hair. After she was done with her hair, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Kagome brought her hand up and pressed it against the mirror. She couldn't help but feel as if someone that wasn't her, was staring right back at her.

She tilted her head slight to the side as she continued to stare at her reflection.

"Who are you…" she said as she watched her reflection in the mirror.

As her reflection did nothing but stare back at her, Kagome slowly removed her hand from the mirror and placed it over her heart.

"I know your there…whoever you are, whatever you are…I know your there. You're the one who told me that woman's name yesterday. The one who showed me to that white door when I was fourteen. I just don't know why though. Why me? I'm just a nineteen year old girl who works two jobs to pay for her college cooking classes…how am _I …_ i-important?" Kagome said as she poured out her heart to the voice that would speak to her. She knew she wasn't going to get a reply back, but she just wanted to try.

Laughter from down stairs snapped Kagome from her daze in the mirror.

As she walked out the bathroom she turned off the light and closed the door quietly behind her.

As Kagome walked down the room and down the stairs, she began to make out the voices down stairs.

"Oh Inuyasha," a woman giggled "I've missed you so much!"

Kagome stopped walking as she heard this.

"Well not as much as you say since your pregnant now," Kagome heard Inuyasha reply.

"It's not my fault. If you would have returned my calls or came to visit me, I might not have had to go with Sesshomaru," the women said again with a giggle.

Both Inuyasha and the women laughed as a small growl could be heard from somewhere in the room.

Kagome quietly walked the rest of the way down the stairs and poked her head around the corner.

There in the sitting room was Inuyasha, a woman with dark brown, almost black, hair and a other man in the corn that resembled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat with his legs open on the floor next to the window with the dark brown haired woman between his legs, resting her back against his chest. Her hands rest upon her swelled belly. The man in the corner had light colored purple markings on his cheeks and a little darker purple crescent moon on his forehead. He had silver hair just like Inuyasha, but his was longer than Inuyasha's and he didn't have dog ears that sat on top of his head either. Just pointy one on the sides.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome said quietly in a soft voice.

At the sound of Kagome's voice, both Inuyasha and the man in the corn looked up and in her direction.

The woman sitting between Inuyasha's legs, looked at both the men with a confused look on her face before she looked in the same direction they were.

The woman looked back up to Inuyasha.

"Lover, who is that?" she asked.

Kagome flinched.

_L…lover? _Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha smirk down at the woman.

"That's the girl that I was telling you about," Inuyasha said as his eyes darted back over to Kagome.

"Oh!" the woman said with a big smile on her face as she tried to stand up as quickly as she could with her swollen belly. Finally with a little help from Inuyasha, the woman was up and walked quickly over to Kagome.

"Hi there! My name is Rin, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Rin said as she held her hand out for Kagome to shake.

"Uh, Hello. My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you too. Um, you've heard of me?" Kagome asked trying not to sound rude.

Rin nodded, "My lover told me about you, it seems like that's all he can talk about." She giggled as she pointed over to Inuyasha.

"Lover?" Kagome questioned as she looked over to Inuyasha who winked at her, causing her to blush as quickly look away. Rin giggled at this.

"So," Inuyasha said as he stood up, "you finally wanted to wake up. For a second there I thought you were dead for sure," he joked as he walked up to Kagome's side.

"Oh, shut up." Kagome muttered as she looked away, blushing even more.

Rin giggled as placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Be nice lover," she said as Inuyasha winked down at her.

A growl could be heard from the man sitting in the corner causing Kagome to jump.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome's fear and began to step closer to Kagome. He placed his hand on the small of Kagome's back as he closed the distance between them.

"Lover, I think you should get your husband before I do," Inuyasha warned Rin as he narrowed his eyes over to his brother who glared back at him.

Rin smiled sweetly to Sesshomaru as she walked over to him and sat in his lap gently and nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"Why the mean-old-growls hunny?" Rin asked sweet, knowing perfectly well why her husband was growling.

Sesshomaru knew what Rin was going. Everytime she was in trouble with him, she would nuzzle him sweetly that he would forget why he was even mad at her for. But right now he was in front of his dumb little brother, so he was not going to summit to her now.

Watched the couple in aw, wishing she could have a future like that. But right now, Kagome stood here with a now protecting Inuyasha beside her and a Rin nuzzling her husband in the corner. And how could she forget that Inuyasha and Rin were calling each other _Lovers_ and acting like a young couple. She was more than confused; maybe she should have just stayed in bed.

"Um," Kagome said breaking the silences, "Whats…going on here?" she finally asked.

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha said causing Kagome to look up at him, "the asshole sitting over there is my older brother Sesshomaru, and my Lover is his wife/mate Rin." Inuyasha informed.

"But if that's your brother's wife and mate…why do you call her your…_Lover?_" Kagome asked with a confused looked.

"Aww, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he brought his face closer to hers, "Are you jealous? Well you know we could always go back to my room and-"

Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence as Kagome slammed her hand over his month.

"Don't you dare," Kagome warned her face as red as an apple, "finish that sentence."

A giggle from Rin snapped Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes over to her.

"Inuyasha and I call each other lovers to get on Sessy nervous," she finished while sticking her tongue out.

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat while closing his eyes.

"That's right. Rin called me and asked to come see me, I didn't think you care. When they arrived you were still fast asleep, I didn't want to bother you. So I just got out of bed and came out stairs." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh…" Kagome said happy that she was beginning to understand everything. "Uh, Where Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked looking around for them.

"Sango wanted someone to go shopping with her, but you were asleep, so she just took Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Gosh," Kagome said, "I sure miss out on a lot with I'm asleep," she said with a smile as she walked away from the group.

"Where you goin'?" Rin asked.

"I just need some fresh air is all," Kagome said as she walked over to the front door and opened it, "Be back in a little bit." Kagome said with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

Once she let go of the door handle and took some steps away from the door, she took in a deep breath of fresh spring air.

Kagome looked up at the beautiful blue sky with a smile on her face. She had always wonder what it was like up there. High in the sky, to fly high in the air like a bird, to feel the wind in your hair.

_It must be nice up there…_ Kagome thought as she continued to smile to the sky.

Kagome gasped as a feeling...a sense that someone or something demonic was watching her.

She looked around quickly as she rubbed her forearms to try to get rid of this feeling.

Kagome began to take small steps back quietly until her back bumped into something hard behind her, causing her to freeze. She held her breath as a hand rested on her shoulder gentle.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as pain and fear to over.

"Let go!" Kagome screamed as she turned around quickly, swinging her hand hoping that she would smack the thing that was behind her silly. But the only thing her hand hit was the wind as the hand that was resting on her shoulder caught her hand.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru stood behind her with her and in his. He looked down at her with an emotionless look.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Kagome said as he let go of her hand, "I didn't know it was you. You scared me, uh. Is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome asked looking up at him as her cheeks turned rose red.

He stared down at her for a long while until something in his eyes began to sparkle.

"Well it seem that you indeed tried to attack me, so you doing me a favor will gain you my forgiveness." He informed her as her eyes grew big.

"Uh, Um, I'm so sorry! If there is something I could do to gain your forgiveness, please let me know and I will try my best to-"

"Be my lover," He said flatly interrupting Kagome.

Kagome's mouth hanged open for no words could form.

"Your…your lover?" Kagome repeated.

"That right," he said, "Inuyasha and Rin drive me crazy running around calling each other lovers and acting as if they are married instead of me and Rin," he said with a sigh as he placed a hand over his forehad, closing his eyes.

Kagome could see were Sesshomaru was coming from. It would drive her mad to see her husband call someone else his lover all day.

"But why me?" Kagome ask.

Sesshomaru removed his hand and opened his eyes.

"Because," he said "you're special to Inuyasha. If I got anyone that Inuyasha didn't hold special to him, than it would not bother him." He explained.

Kagome giggled, "That makes sence." She said.

"Well than, do I have a Lover to call my own in front of Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome smile bright up at him,

"Only if I can call you Lover in front of him too,"

He smiled a small smile down to her, "It's a lover's deal than,"

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru turned around.

"Now, go back inside so I can show off my new lover to Inuyasha." He ordered.

"Yes lover," she said as she walked pasted him.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome return safely back inside the main shrine house before walking to the door himself. But before he walked in, he turned slightly to look in the direction of some trees.

He narrowed his eyes, as if searching for something.

Finding nothing, he walked back into the house closing the door tightly behind him.

After a few minutes after the door was closed, Naraku's shadow demon appeared.

"_**Ka...go…me"**_ it said as it rocked from side to side.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Well there you go(:  
I hope you enjoyed it! And im sooooooooo sorry for my stupid computer get a virus and me not able to post the chapter on Monday like I said I would.  
Off to write the next chapter(:**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whipers,**_

_**Locoanimelover, Micky94**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	11. One Lover

**Thankyou for the reviews! I loved reading them(:  
I just wanted to say I am so sorry Wind's Whispers, haha(: I didn't mean to forget the **_**s**_** in your name, I felt like a dumb nut after I read your review(: and is glad to say I didn't forget the **_**s**_** this time! Thankyou for letting me know I spelt it wrong.  
Warm-Amber92, your right on the target(: I had gotten the Kagome children's game song from Inuyasha the Final Act. someone knows their episodes (: and I'm glad to hear at that you enjoying the story so far. It will for sure get more interest soon(: -hint hint-  
****Tjam****(: I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I read your review. It was funny because I was actually writing the new chapter when I read it and I am SO happy that you are also enjoying the story too(:  
well let me stop talking so you can read, if you have any questions don't be scared to ask(:  
Review and enjoy.**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Eleven: One Lover's Jealousy and Another Lover's Enjoyment

"So Rin," Kagome called as she watched Rin get comfortable in Inuyasha's lap, "how far along are you?"

"Oh, I'm about four month's right now." She said as she rubbed her tummy lightly while smiling down at it.

"Wow, only four months, but your tummy is so big to be only four months." Kagome said trying not to sound rude.

Rin giggled at Kagome as Inuyasha smirked over to her.

"Well you see," Rin said, "there are two little babies in my tummy, so that's why my belly is bigger than it should be."

"Oh! You're having twins, that is wonderful." Kagome said as she clapped her hands together.

"Do you know the sex of the babies yet?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, not until about the fifth or sixth month can I tell the sex of them." Rin informed.

"Sesshomaru must be excited about the babies as you are," Kagome said causing Rin to nod her head.

"Oh my gosh, is he ever. They aren't even born yet and he is playing over protective daddy," Rin said with a sparkle in her eye.

"It's too bad that he doesn't know that I'm the real daddy of these pups." Inuyasha joked as he winked at Rin making her laugh.

"Inuyasha, silence yourself." Sesshomaru ordered darkly as he walked in from outside.

"I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way _Sessy,"_ Inuyasha taunted as he nuzzled Rin playfully with his nose, "but you were going to find out anyway when the pups were born with my handsome looks."

"_My_ pups," Sesshomaru said while fighting not to growl darkly at his little brother, "will not have to bear your garbage looks,"

"Oh you two," Rin said.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

_I would hate to see how they are on their bad days. _Kagome thought as Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes before grabbing her arm and dragging her into his lap.

"Uh," Kagome said as she was placed in Sesshomaru's lap.

This action from Sesshomaru caused both Rin and Inuyasha jump to attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha question as he watch Sesshomaru nuzzle Kagome's blushing cheek with his nose.

"What does it look like idiot," Sesshomaru said with a smirk, "I'm spending time with my _lover._"

"You're_ what_?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an unemotional look.

"Are you deaf? I _said_ I am spending time with _my lover,"_ Sesshomaru repeated "Isn't that right Lover," he said down to Kagome.

Now all eyes were on her.

"Uh, yup. That's right, Sesshomaru and I are lovers." She said as she relaxed and played along.

All was quiet, until Rin began to giggle loudly.

"What's so funny," Inuyasha said narrowing his eye to her.

"Aw Lover, I think it's good that Sesshomaru found a lover to call his own." Rin confessed with a sweet smile, "Now he's not alone giving us glares when we are together."

"That doesn't make me any happier," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome giggled as she looked up to Sesshomaru as he looked over to Inuyasha who glared back at him.

"Oh, Kagome." Rin said catching Kagome's attention, "Sesshomaru and I were going to go shopping at the mall after our vist. And everyone knows that men hate shopping and I was wondering if you would like to come along with us." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, I…" Kagome said as she thought it over, "Well I have nothing better to do, so why not." She said with a bright smile.

"Great!" Rin said was she lightly jumped in Inuyasha's lap, "We'll be leaving shortly, so get ready," she said happily.

Kagome laughed as she got out of Sesshomaru's lap.

"Be down in a minute," she said as she dashed down the hall and up the stairs.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room and looked around for her clothes she came with. But she couldn't seem to find them oddly.

She got on all fours and looked under Inuyasha's bed in case they had fallen down there. But nothing.

"What do you think you're doing?" an annoyed voice said behind her, causing her to jump.

Turning around quick, Kagome sigh as she saw Inuyasha in the door way.

"Oh it's just you, you scared me. Hey, have you seen my clothes they are nowhere to be found." She said as she stood back up.

He just narrowed his eye at her.

"You didn't answer my question," he said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing with Sesshomaru?" he questioned again.

"Oh that," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked towards her.

"Yes…_that,_" Inuyasha agreed in an annoyed tone as he continued to walk to Kagome.

"Mhm. Well you see, uh." Kagome said while taking steps back from Inuyasha until her back bumped into the wall.

_Oh, boy._ Kagome thought as she looked at the wall behind her with hate.

Inuyasha slammed his hands on the sides of her causing her to jump and look at him in the eyes.

"Inu…ya….sha?" Kagome said quietly as Inuyasha stared at her with those beautiful eyes.

He slowly lowered his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes.

_Wh…what is he doing? _Kagome thought as her knees began to feel like jello.

"Kagome," he said softly as a whisper as he lowered his lips closer to hers.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips. Her heart began to beat louder as his lips drew closer to hers.

"Kagome! You okay up there!" Rin called up as she could be heard walking up the stairs.

"Uh," Kagome said as she snapped out of the trans Inuyasha had put her in, "Be there in a minute!" she called back as she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as he sighed and slowly moved away from Kagome.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked over to the door and opened it quietly, but stopped.

"Your clothes, there in the dirty laundry basket." He informed as Kagome looked to the side of her and there was her clothes.

"Oh…thank you," she said as she picked them up.

"…sure," he said closing the door behind him.

Kagome looked at the door that Inuyasha had just shut.

_Inuyasha, he tried…he tried to kiss me, _Kagome thought as her face heated up while quickly putting on her clothes.

Kagome walked out the room quickly, wanting to see Inuyasha.

As she walked down the stairs quickly, she began to fix her hair.

"There you are slowpoke, are you ready?" Rin asked as she held on to Sesshomaru's hand.

"Yeah, all ready to go." She said looking behind Sesshomaru, finally spotting Inuyasha. He looked at her for a split second before looking away quickly.

That had made Kagome's heart sank. Her face fell as she tried to figure out why Inuyasha was acting like this. Only a few minutes ago was he trying to kiss her against his bedroom wall.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure something out." She said as she slapped on false smile as she opened the door walked out slowly followed by Rin and the brothers.

The four walked in silence down the shrine stairs until one of the babies began to kicking.

"Oh, someone is awake. They are sure kicking up a fuss in there," Rin said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Ready, I can feel." Kagome asked excitedly.

"Sure." Rin said as she stoped and placed Kagome's had on the spot where the baby was kicking.

"Wow, they have a powerful kick." Kagome said while giggling.

_**Ka..go..me,**_

Kagome's eyes widen. As she looked up and around her surroundings, that same feeling from earlier came back.

_**Ka…go…me**_

"Rin," Sesshomaru said as his eyes searched the forest around them, "go back to the house."

"What? Why-" she stopped speaking as she looked at Kagome.

Fear and confusion was written all over Kagome as she lightly rubbed her forearms.

_**Ka…go..me, Ka..gome**_

_Whats saying my name?_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her hands, trying to make the demonic voice to go away.

Rin began to fear for Kagome as she placed her hands on her arms.

"K…Kagome? Are you-"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru interrupted, "The two of you get back to the house. Now."

Rin looked at her husband's back with worry.

_What is going on?_ Rin thought as she looked over to Inuyasha. She watched as Inuyasha stood in a protect stands and scanned the forest trees as well.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"Be careful," Rin said as she guided Kagome up the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Something is lurking around." Inuyasha said as he continued to scan the forest.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Something foul," Sesshomaru said, "It's after Kagome," he informed.

Inuyasha snapped his head to Sesshomaru quickly in surprise.

"What! Are you sure," Inuyasha asked as he balled his fist in a tight ball.

Sesshomaru nodded once.

"I sensed it early today," he informed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tighten his fist tighter as he looked in the forest again.

_Whatever that thing is…I'll kill that bastard for ever thinking of coming after Kagome._

The screams from Rin and Kagome rang into Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's ears.

"Rin!" "Kagome!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled at the same time as the quickly turned to run up the shrine stairs. As they began up the stairs, something stopped them.

A dark shadow rose from the stairs. It had no looks, just any outline of itself. It lightly rocked from side to side.

"_**Kag..ome,**_" it said.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Hurry Kagome," Rin said as she opened Inuyasha's room as they walked in quickly and closed it quietly behind them.

Rin ran over to the window and closed the blinds as Kagome closed the other one.

Kagome got on top of Inuyasha's bed and brought her knees up to her chest as she watched Rin look around the room for weapon.

"Rin," Kagome said as she fought back the tears from fear.

Rin's eyes lay upon Inuyasha sword, Tetsusaiga.

"Perfect," she said as she grabbed it and hurried back over to Kagome on the bed.

"Are you okay Kagome, let me see your arm." She said as she lightly and gently took hold of Kagome's arm.

A line of fresh scratch wounds going down Kagome's forearm made Rin flitch from the memory of the monster that did this.

_It wasn't our imagination, that…__**thing**__…really attacked us._ Rin thought as she began to see bruising form around the scratches.

Kagome looked at Rin with nothing but fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Wh…what was that thing?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"I…I don't know," Rin said, closing her eyes as the memory came back.

_**Rin and Kagome ran up as quickly as they could up the stairs.**_

_**As they made it to the top, the feeling of something watching them came over both of them.**_

_Ka..gome_

_**Something said loudly for both of the girls to hear, causing both of them to stop.**_

"_**Rin," Kagome said as she stood closer to her and covered her ears again.**_

"_**Kagome," Rin said worriedly as she placed her hands around Kagome, "what going on?" she ask more to herself than to Kagome.**_

_**A dark circle on the ground appeared a few feet away from them. The girls watched it as it seemed to grow into something, it began to stand up like a person.**_

_**Rin and Kagome sucked a gasped as they watched the thing in front of them form. **_

_**It light rocked from side to side in front of them.**_

"_**Kag..ome… I've…fou..nd…yo...u," it said in a demonic voice. **_

_**Kagome gasp loudly as she began paralyzed by fear.**_

_**Before Rin or Kagome could do a thing, the monster flew forward as fast as lighting, aiming its sharp claws for Kagome. **_

_**Kagome screamed as the claws came into contact with her forearm. **_

"_**Kagome!" Rin yelled as the monster flew past her, causing her to scream also.**_

"_**Hurry Kagome! Give inside!" Rin yelled as they both dashed inside.**_

Opening her eyes, Rin looked at Kagome's scared face.

"Kagome," Rin said as she sat closer to her, "we have to be brave until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get here,"

"I-I know," Kagome said faintly as Rin laid down the sword in front of them, "I'll try," she said looking down at the sword.

_Kagome…_Rin thought as she looked at her with a worried look,

_Sesshomaru….Inuyasha…please hurry. _Rin thought as she closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around Kagome.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**BAM!  
Another chapter finished(: hope you enjoyed it.  
Will try to update soon,  
Let me know what you think of this chapter(:**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whispers,**_

_**Locoanimelover, Micky94, **__**Tjam, Laura-Star16**__**, **__**Hinata fox-demon**__**, **__**VixenPI,**___

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	12. The Courage With In

**Hope everyone is enjoy the story so far(:  
Review and Enjoyy.**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Twelve: The Courage With In

Inuyasha stared angrily at the monster in front of him.

"_**Ka..gome,**_" It repeated.

Without knowing, Inuyasha let out a dark growl.

"Shut the hell up," He said flashing the monster his teeth while taking a step forward, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand.

Inuyasha gave him a piss off look.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at Sesshomaru.

"Who do you want," Sesshomaru questioned at the monster.

It little rocked from side to side, "_**Kag…ome,**_" it said.

"Why," Sesshomaru said.

"_**Mas…ter,**_"

"What!" Inuyasha said pushing heavily on his brother's arm.

"What does your master want," Sesshomaru question already knowing the answer.

"_**Kago…me…Kill…Ka…gome,**_" it said.

"The hell you are!" Inuyasha growled darkly at it jumping over his brothers arm.

Inuyasha growled as he jumped in front of the monster and ranked his claws though its body.

It turned into a dark purple mist as it fell to the ground.

"That'll teach you," Inuyasha said as relief flooded his heart. Now that the shadow was gone, Kagome is safe.

"It's still here,"

"What?" Inuyasha said turning around, looking at his brother in annoyance.

"Its presents is still here," He said as he began to run up the stairs.

Inuyasha wasn't far from behind as he ran up the stairs behind Sesshomaru.

_Kagome…_Inuyasha thought_ I'm coming,_

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Kagome and Rin said nothing as they both sat on the bed.

Kagome closed her eyes as she let her mind drift.

The image of Inuyasha came to her mind.

_Inuyasha…_ Kagome thought.

_Don't fear the darkness Kagome_

Kagome gasped as she heard the warm voice in her head. Rin swiftly looked over to Kagome.

"Kagome," Rin said in a worried tone, "are you okay?"

_The darkness can't harm you. You are the Light_

"Th-the…light?" Kagome spoken softly to herself.

_No matter how deep the darkness tries to pull you in, always remember that even in the deepest darkness…there is always light. It may be small…but it's always there to guide you._

As the voice left Kagome's mind, she began to feel courage fill her heart.

_Inuyasha needs me _Kagome thought as she got off the bed.

"Kagome, where are you going," Rin said as she began slid off the bed, but Kagome stop her.

"Rin," Kagome said placing a hand on Rin shoulder, "stay here. I have to help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Rin looked up at her in shock.

"But that _thing_," she said pointing at the window, "out there is after _you._"

Kagome stay silent as she looked down at the floor.

"I know…" she said quietly, "but just because it's after me doesn't me I can't try to help kill it. I won't let Sesshomaru or Inuyasha get hurt…because of me," she said as she slowly looked back up to Rin.

They looked into each other's eyes in silence.

"I'm coming with you," Rin said as she stood up.

"No," Kagome said sternly.

"But Kagome-"

"Rin," Kagome interrupted, "if you go out there your putting not only yourself in danger, but your two babies. Just stay in here, please."

Rin sat back down. She knew Kagome was right, she just wanted to help out.

"Be careful." Rin said as she looked up at Kagome with a sad smile.

Kagome nodded as she dashed out the door and shrine house.

Once she was out of the main shrine house, Kagome began to walk carefully. The hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood up, the feeling of something watching her closest wouldn't leave her body.

"Kagome!"

Turning around quickly, Kagome saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run over to her swiftly.

"Inuyasha," she said with a smile as she stretched her hand out to him.

Suddenly, a wind blew from behind Kagome. Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru faces paint over with shock. The feeling of someone, or something behind her began to fill her body.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Dark arms wrapped around Kagome and pulled her backwards. Kagome widened her eyes as she listened to Inuyasha scream her name.

Everything around her darken, she couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything.

All she could see was darkness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched the dark shadow grab Kagome and sucked her into its chest.

"Give her the fuck back!" Inuyasha growled darkly as he jumped high into the air and pushed hard in its chest.

He didn't feel a thing in there. Fear began to fill his body.

_I'm not going to lose you!_ he thought as the image of Kagome smiling sweetly at him.

"Kagomee!" He yelled.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

_Kagome, don't fear the darkness_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, but only saw blackness.

_Even in the deepest darkness, there is always light. It may be small, but it's there. Find it Kagome._

Kagome looked around, but no light came to her eyes.

"There nothing but darkness…" Kagome said as she began to get scared.

_I don't want to stay here,_ She thought as tears began to fill her eyes, _I…I want to be with…Inuyasha._

A light began to gleam into the darkness that captured Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the light.

"_Kagomee!"_

Kagome gasped. It was Inuyasha!

"Inuyashaa!" Kagome yelled.

She just wanted to be in his arms right now. She wanted to listen to him comfort her. She just wanted him.

_He cannot hear you in here Kagome._

"What," Kagome said,

_You must go to the light, the light will bring you to the one you want the most_

Kagome looked back at the light.

"_Kagome!"_ she heard Inuyasha yell.

"Inuyashaa!" she yelled again as she began to get closer to the light.

As she got closer to the light, she saw Inuyasha's hand coming out of the light.

Without thinking, Kagome grabbed hold of the hand. Trusting that it would take her to the one person she wanted.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt something grab his hand.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he pulled with all his might.

The shadow screamed in pain as Inuyasha pulled.

Before long, Inuyasha saw Kagome's hand holding on to his. Pulling hard, Kagome shot out of the shadows body and slammed into Inuyasha, causing both of them to fly backward and into a tree.

Inuyasha groaned lightly as his back hit the tree. He and Kagome both slid down until Inuyasha's butt lightly hit the ground.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore, but light.

Strands of silver hair caused Kagome to look up.

Inuyasha had opened his eyes slowly just as Kagome looked up at him.

"Kagome…" He said as he brought her close against his body.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, tears began to fill her eyes as she placed both of her hands on the side of Inuyasha's face.

"Ah-why are you crying? Don't cry." Inuyasha said as hugged her tighter.

She closed her eyes, trying to make the tears stop.

As Kagome closed her eyes, Inuyasha darted his eyes over to Sesshomaru. He had begun to fight the shadow, keeping it away from Kagome and him.

Looking back down to Kagome, he saw that she was still fighting to stop crying.

"Kagome," he said making her look up at him again, "I promised that I will protect you will my life. I don't know where that _thing_ took you, but I promise that I will never let it take you again." He said.

Kagome continued to looking to his eyes while her hands rest on the sides of his face.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and crashed her lips into his.

Inuyasha was shocked, but didn't take long before he kissed her back.

"It-was-so-scary-," Kagome said in between kisses, "everything-was dark-but-than you-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled as he took his lips away from hers, "stop talking," he said as he crashed his lips into Kagome roughly, pulling her closer against his body.

Inuyasha's heart felt like it was in complete bliss as he kissed Kagome. All the scars in his heart began to heal; his heart began to cry out to Kagome. He never wants to lose this feeling.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as he began to deepen the kiss. Kagome let out a quiet moan as Inuyasha placed a hand on the back of her head, pressing her lips harder against his.

Everything seemed so right. Both of them never felt like this when they had kissed another person before.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped the wonderful kiss as they heard a crash a few feet next to them.

Looking over to the side of them, the shadow demon laid on the floor.

Inuyasha let out a dark growl at it, he began to pulled Kagome closer to him as he stood up and backed up a little.

Sesshomaru crashed down his claws into the shadow's head than with his other hand he cut through its stomach.

It disappeared from the spot it laid on, its body and presents was no longer there.

Inuyasha began to relax but didn't let Kagome go as they look at the spot.

"It is gone, but not dead." Sesshomaru said walking away to find his mate.

"What? How can it be _gone_, but not _dead_?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru just walked away without answering.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as Inuyasha looked down at her, "if it's not dead…than will it come after me again."

Inuyasha sigh as he placed his hand on of her head, lightly pulling it down on it making it rest in the crock of his neck.

"Don't worry," He said rubbing her back, "I'll protect you like I promised."

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha as he looked down at her. There was no doubt that he wouldn't protect her, she just didn't want to get hurt.

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Inuyasha leaned and placed a long sweet kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said smiling down to her, "I got you."

Kagome giggled and hugged him back.

"Come on," Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up bridal style, "its bed for you." He said walking back into the shrine house.

As Inuyasha walked into the sitting room, Rin and Sesshomaru came out of the hall.

Seeing Kagome being carried, Rin ran over the best she could with her belly to Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you okay! Are you in pain? How is your arm?" Rin asked a mile a minute.

"Your arm? What wrong with your arm?" Inuyasha said as he began to sniff her.

Lightly pushing his nose away with her figure, she turned to Rin.

"Calm down. I'm okay, my arm is better. Don't worry." Kagome said as she smiled sweetly at her, "But how are you?"

"I'm just fine," Rin said as her mate walked up next to her.

"Lover, are you sure you are well." Sesshomaru said grabbing whole of Kagome's hand lightly and brought it to his chest.

A growl escaped from Inuyasha's throat as he twisted Kagome and himself away from Sesshomaru.

Walking away from Rin and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha began to head for the stairs.

"Go to hell you **bastard," Inuyasha muttered as he walked quickly up the stairs.**

When Inuyasha reached his room, he placed Kagome on the bed.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while she nodded lightly.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom while Kagome quietly followed him.

Inuyasha pulled out two towels and placed him on the sick counter.

"Everything's there he said pointing into the shower.

"Thank you-What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha began taking off his shrit.

"About to take are shower," He said grinning at her.

"Um, I'm taking a shower I thought." Kagome questioned.

"You are." He said as he threw his shirt at her.

She laughed as she point out the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Out," she said with a goofy grin.

"Kagome, sharing is caring." Inuyasha said giving Kagome the puppy dog look.

Laughing, Kagome grabbed his arm and pushed him out the bathroom.

"Ladies first," Kagome said while closing the door and locking it.

As she climbing to the shower, her mind drifted back to the place that the shadow took her too.

_What was that place…could a place where only darkness resides? _ Kagome thought as she washed her body and hair.

As she rubbed her arm with the soap, she flinched lightly.

Looking down at the scratch on her forearm, she rubbed it lightly.

_You said it couldn't hurt me, _she thought hoping the voice would hear her, _but it did. How can it not hurt me?_

Turning off the water, Kagome squeezed out the water from her hair and stepped out the shower.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she realized at Inuyasha didn't give her clothes to change into.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Inuyasha lay on his bed as he listened to Kagome in the shower.

He inhaled deeply, loving the way Kagome smelled.

A smile returned to his face as he remembered the kiss they shared outside.

His heart began to warm at the memory.

The sound of the shower turning off made Inuyasha open his eyes slowly. Inuyasha looked over to the door as Kagome cracked the door opened.

"Um," she said as a light blush covered her cheeks, "can I have something to wear?"

Inuyasha grinned as he was over to his dresser and pulled out a tanktop and a pair of boxers.

"Here," he said as he handed them to her.

"Uh, these are your boxers." She informed.

"Yea, I know." He said while flopping back on the bed.

Inuyasha heard her sigh as she closed the door again. As she changed, Inuyasha changed also. He grabbed some sweat pants, but didn't grab a shirt. He hated wearing shirts at night.

A few minutes later Kagome walked out of the bathroom in his clothes.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and flopped on the bed with him.

Before Kagome could blink, Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her under him as began to look at her arm.

"Inu-Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha examined the scratched on her arm.

"Did that _thing_," he said with anger, "do this to you?"

Kagome just lightly nodded.

Inuyasha whined quietly as he began to lick the scratch.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said quiet as he lifted his head and kissed her tenderly.

"Go to sleep, you need your rest." Inuyasha said as he turned off the lights and snuggled Kagome to his chest.

"And don't worry, I'll protect you even in sleep." He said in the dark as he place a light kiss on her head.

Kagome smiled to herself as he snuggled against Inuyasha's bear chest.

_I know you will…._ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know wht you think(:  
i am making a new fanfiction here soon and I hope you will read it when it gets posted. (:**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whispers,**_

_**Locoanimelover, Micky94, **__**Tjam, Laura-Star16**__**, **__**Hinata fox-demon**__**, **__**VixenPI,**____**IKSM-bitch, evenstar866, sbhammk5,**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	13. What Now

**Inumimi1, thankyou for your review. I haven't been rereading my work because I've been in the hospital sick. With my parents watching my every move and never giving me space or when the nurses come in and give me this sleeping medication that knocks me right out, I didn't or never had time to reread it. But I will be out the hospital tomorrow(: so I will be rereading my work. Again thankyou for letting me know(: and im glad you are enjoying the story(:****  
****Thankyou everyone for the reviews, I loved reading them(:  
if you have any question for the story, dnt be scared to let me know(:  
Review and Enjoy.**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Thirteen: What Now

A soft breeze blew through Sango's hair as she walked through the park.

Sango looked up at the blue sky in boredom as she sighed lightly.

Her morning had gone by pretty well. Sango thought it was a beautiful day to have some girl time with Kagome, maybe go shopping or get something to eat. But now that Kagome knew what they really did at the shrine, she wanted to tell Kagome about her past and the real reason why she joined the quest along with Inuyasha to find the reincarnation.

But when she went to ask Kagome if she wanted to come out with her, Inuyasha, not being the morning person as he always is, answered the door with wild bed hair and informed her in a grumpy tone that 'Kagome is sleeping, now go the hell away'.

Sango giggled at the memory as she continued to watch the sky.

She didn't know what she was going to do for the rest of the day after the turn down from Inuyasha, until Miroku came along.

Miroku had flirted with her in the hallway for a little bit until she asked him if he would help her do some shopping, he had made a big deal about how he would never leave her in need and that he would love to come along. But as they walked out the shrine house, Kaede stopped them.

"_**Miroku," Kaede called. **_

_**Both Sango and Miroku turned around and saw Kaede walk over to them slowly.**_

"_**Good morning Lady Kaede," Miroku said with a bright smile.**_

"_**Good morning, are ye busy? There is something that I must discuss with ye." Kaede said.**_

"_**Uh," Miroku said looking down at the ground, "well I was just about to go out in town with Sango." Miroku informed looking back up at Kaede.**_

"_**Oh, it's no trouble Lady Kaede. You can come with, we can always go to the park so you and Miroku can talk. I need to get some exercise anyways." Sango said smiling at Kaede.**_

"_**Are ye sure?" the old women asked.**_

"_**Of course," Sango said smiling brightly.**_

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Miroku and Kaede walked a good distance behind her. They seemed to still be talking about something important.

Sango sighed again. And here she was hoping to get some long time with Miroku, looks like that wasn't going to happen.

Sango walked aimless in the park, looking at nothing but the sky again.

As she passed an oak tree, she didn't see a woman with red eyes watching carefully from behind the tree.

"So," Miroku said looking down carefully at Kaede, "what should we do? There is a high possibility that Kagome is the reincarnation, but we don't have any proof. It's like when we first found Kikyo."

"Aye, I understand you're unreasoning. But ye have told me that when the monkey demons attacked, Kagome had ran into the forest with the leader behind her. And after a few minutes later, a light blue light could be seen through the tree tops." Kaede said as Miroku nodded.

"And when that wind sorceress appeared, she claimed to have seen the death of Lady Midoriko five hundred years ago. She did not say her name, but Kagome knew it. Ye mustn't forget where she learned the name from," Kaede said.

"From the voice," Miroku said looking towards at Sango's back.

"Aye. That is enough proof for me." Kaede said.

Miroku nodded slowly.

"Inuyasha is going to throw a fit went he hears this," Miroku said looking back down at Kaede, "after going though Kikyo's death because of not being the reincarnation, I'm sure that he will get scared that Kagome will end up with the same fate,"

Before Kaede could answer back, a gust of wind came out of nowhere as a demonic woman's chuckling began to fill their ears.

Turning around swiftly, Sango didn't see anyone behind her. Only Miroku and Kaede looking for the owner of the chuckles as well.

"Wha-" was all Sango could say as a strong wind blew her towards Miroku and Kaede swiftly.

"Sango!" Miroku and Kaede cried in unison as they watched her slam into the ground roughly.

Miroku ran over to Sango who was laying on the ground.

"Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku asked worriedly as Kaede appeared next to him.

Not saying a word Sango swiftly turned around, to see the woman who attacked her.

"Kagura," Sango said as she began to sit up.

"So," Kagura said closing her fan, "you remember my name."

"Kagura!" Miroku yelled, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing anymore," she said as she turned around and looking up at the sky. "I got what I came for,"

"And what might that be," Kaede questioned.

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled darkly at them.

"Information. My master sent me out to gather information on the one named Kikyo," she said turning back round, "but, it doesn't seem she is alive. Meaning that this,_ Kagome, _girl is the real reincarnation."

"What," Sango gasped looking at Miroku and Kaede, "is this true?"

Neither one said a thing as they watched Kagura angrily.

"What do you want with the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko anyways?" Sango yelled over.

"That my dear," she said as she opened her fan again, "is something you don't need to know."

"Whatever it is, we'll never let you hurt Kagome," Miroku said protectively.

"Ohh?" Kagura questioned with a smile. "Then I think its best you know that your precious Kagome is beginning hunted down by my master's shadow demon as we speak."

"What," Miroku said.

"Shadow demons, they are no longer exist in this world." Kaede stated.

"Hmph. Shadow demons are made from the darkness within people's hearts, they never died out as long as people have impure hearts." Kagura informed flatly.

"And ye's master has the ability to control them?" Kaede questioned again.

"Indeed. My master can call out to the darkness in people's heart and use it as he pleases." She said as she smiled darkly again.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at Kagura, "And if a shadow demon does not want to work with your master?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes back at him. "Shadow demons have no heart, no feelings. They just attack and do as they told."

"But what happens to the people's hearts after the darkness is taken away?" Sango asked.

Kagura began to chuckle lightly, "They slowly die. The darkness is a part of a human's heart, take away the darkness and the heart is incomplete."

"Are ye a shadow demon also?" Kaede questioned claiming Kagura's eyes now.

Kagura narrowed her eyes darkly at the old woman. "Don't you dare put me in the same group as them. I am an incarnation, I am nothing of the likes of the shadow demons."

"An incarnation?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"Yes, incarnation. I was once part of my master's body." Kagura said in anger.

"A-apart of his body?" Sango gasped in shock.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the group once again. Why was she standing her telling them all of this? It's a complete waste of time.

"Hmph, why chat with me still when your dear friend is in trouble?" Kagura asked as she turned around and reached back into her hair, grabbing hold of a feather.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled, "What happens to the people that the shadow demons attack?"

Kagura stood there with her hand still holding on to the feather.

"The shadow demons steal their heart and soul,"

Without any more questions, Kagura pulled the feather and threw into the air.

A large gust of wind blew towards Sango, Miroku and Kaede as Kagura made her escape.

The three of them watched as Kagura disappeared into the sky.

"Come on," Sango said while standing up, "we got to get back to the shrine!"

Without another word they were off running to the shrine as fast as they could.

_Kagome...please be okay,_ Sango thought as she ran.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"How are you feeling?"

Rin smiled up at her husband.

"I should be asking you that, right? I mean, you were the one that fought that creature." She said as she sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"Hmph, that bastard attacked you and Kagome," he said as he balled up his fist tightly.

Rin's face looked down. "Yea, it did. But it wasn't after me though. It only attacked Kagome. I mean when we first seen it, it said '_Kagome I've found you'." _

Sesshomaru quickly looked up at Rin.

Was there something Kagome wasn't telling them?

Noises from the front door caused Sesshomaru to dart his eyes in that direction, even though he already knew who it was.

Sango, Kaede and Miroku busted through the front door loudly.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked loudly.

"She is up stairs sleeping, so stop being so damn loud."

Everyone looked over to Inuyasha walking out of the hallway, only sweat pants.

"Is she okay?" Sango said as she walked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "What is your problem?" he question.

"We ran into the wind sorceress Kagura today," Kaede said as she appeared from behind Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shh!" Rin said "Remember, Kagome is sleeping."

Inuyasha flinched and began to listen if he had awoken her. He heard nothing, but her soft breaths.

"Well," Inuyasha said walking into the sitting room, "what did that bitch want?" he said sitting down next to Rin.

The three of them looked at each other no sure how to say it.

"Well." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"She was sent out to gather information about...Kikyo." Miroku said the best he could without upsetting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eye narrowed darkly at him, "What!" he said.

"Inuyasha," Rin said placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Why? Why did her master want to know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha question as anger and hurt began to fill his heart.

"Inuyasha," Kaede called causing him to focus on her, "Do ye remember when Kagura first appeared to us?"

Inuyasha nodded his head once.

"She had said she watched her master kill Lady Midoriko five hundred years ago," she paused as Rin gasped, "as the legend said, the killer of Lady Midoriko would wait until her reincarnation is born on to the earth, no matter how long it took, he would wait for her return to take the jewel,"

"Why are you telling me things I already know?" Inuyasha ask annoyed.

"Kagura and her master believed that Kikyo was truly the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko." Sango said flatly, "But...they don't...anymore," she said looking down at the floor with a grim face.

"How?" Rin asked.

Miroku sighed as he rubbed his hand through his hair, "It's my fault. I said it while speaking to Kaede in the park. Kagura was hiding and over heard me..."

Inuyasha looked down at the table in front of him.

"Why does it matter that they knew she's not the one?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Because they know who the true reincarnation is." Sango said.

Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's and Rin's head popped up in shock.

"You know who the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko is?" Rin asked, shock written all over her face.

A sigh escaped Miroku as he nodded his head.

"Who." Sesshomaru said watching the three before him.

No one said a thing. How could they tell Inuyasha that Kagome is the reincarnation after what he when through with Kikyo?

"Miroku-"

"Kagome," Miroku said interrupting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked confused. He listened quietly, she was still sleeping.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Kagome...Kagome is...the reincarnation." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

All was silent as everyone watched Miroku.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru question, "What proof is there?"

"The day we first meet Kagura, she never told us her name as she attacked us. But...Kagome knew it. When Lady Kaede and I asked how she knew it, she said a voice in her head told her the name and how to defeat her." Miroku informed.

"M-maybe that's why that _thing_ was after Kagome today..." Rin thought out loud as Kaede walked out the room.

"What," Sango gasped, "something came here?"

"Yes. It was something I never seen before. It had no face or feathers. It looked like a living shadow." Rin informed.

Sango's face turned grim as she heard what Rin was saying.

"D-did you kill it," Sango asked quickly.

"No." Sesshomaru said. "It escaped. You speak as if you knew it was coming here."

"That creature is known as the Shadow Demon." Kaede said walking back into the room with a scroll in hand.

"Shadow...Demon?" Inuyasha and Rin said in unison.

"Aye, shadow demon. Little was known about them in the past. Villagers would tell of stories of shadows coming alive and killing anyone in sight. Many of the shadows killed aimless at villagers," Kaede inform while opening the scroll and placing it on the table.

"Is this what it looked like?" she asked.

On the scroll was an old drawn of a picture of the creature that attack Kagome.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he looked down at the scroll.

"Kagura told us a bit about these creatures," Kaede said while sitting down, "she said that shadow demons are born from the darkness in people's hearts. Her master can call upon this darkness in people's hearts and use to it as he pleases. These creatures have neither heart nor feelings. They are his puppets to control."

Everyone was silent as they looked down at the creature on the scroll.

"When they attack someone..." Sango said closing her eyes slowly, "...the shadow demon steals their heart and soul."

Rin gasped as she covered her month with her hands.

"Kagura told us that her master made that shadow that came here to hunt Kagome down." Miroku said as his eyes half closed.

Tears began to slide down Rin's cheeks as she listened.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Rin and placed her in his lap, trying to comfort her.

"You're telling me," Inuyasha said getting up, his bang hiding his eyes, "that this shadow demon was _ordered_ to attack Kagome because she_ might_ be the reincarnation?" he said walking closer to Miroku.

Before anyone could blink, Inuyasha threw a hard punch at Miroku's left cheek. Causing him to fly back on to the floor.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango yelled.

Sango stepped in front of Inuyasha and slapped him hard against his cheek.

"It's not Miroku's fault!" Sango said as her own tears fell from her eyes, "Not one of us what this to happen to Kagome! Not one Inuyasha!"

"Kagome's not the reincarnation!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I won't let her live the hell Kikyo lived through!"

"We can't pick who becomes the reincarnation! It's not that simple or easy! You know that better than I do!" Sango yelled as more tears fell from her eyes.

"S-Sango...?"

Everyone's eyes darted at the end of the hallway.

There stood Kagome in Inuyasha's tank top and boxers with a confused looked written on her face.

Sango looked at her dear friend as everything that was told to her today raced back into her mind. The evil things that her after this sweet girl, the evil things that wanted to take her life away.

"Kagome," Sango said quietly as she ran and crashed into her, giving her a tight hug as she cried into Kagome's shoulder.

"Sa-Sango? What...what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she hugged her back.

Kagome looked up at the other who looked at her with sad, grim eyes.

Kagome made eye contact with Inuyasha for only a few minutes before he broke it to look down at the floor.

_Inu...yasha, _Kagome thought. She had only seen that pain in his eyes before when they were talking about Kikyo and how she killed herself.

_Whats going on...?_ Kagome thought as she looked back at the crying figure in her arms.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Kagura, you have returned."

Kagura walked through the door way into Naraku's room.

Before Naraku, stood his shadow demon rocking from side to side light.

"What's that doing here," she point at the shadow.

Naraku chuckled darkly.

"It was kind of enough to bring me back a gift." Naraku said as he smiled darkly.

"Oh, and what would have be," she said truly not caring.

"Some of Kagome's blood," he said as he pulled out a vial of blood from his kimono.

"Hmph, going to try to kill her with that?" she asked sitting down on a cushion.

Naraku eyed the vial with his dark eyes. "No quite,"

"Now," he said looking up at Kagura, "what news do you have for me?"

Kagura smiled darkly.

"Our long search is over." She said as she swiftly opened her fan.

**Drama drama drama. I wonder what Naraku as planned for Kagome ;)  
will update soon(:**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story!  
Review and let me know (:**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whispers,**_

_**Locoanimelover, Micky94, Tjam, Laura-Star16, Hinata fox-demon, VixenPI,IKSM-bitch, evenstar866, sbhammk5, Inumimi1, starfireten, Litle C,**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	14. Ice Cream and Girl Talk

**Heyy everyone(:  
If you haven't already notice, I changed my name to Silver Awakening!(:  
I didn't really like my old name and thought this one sounded cooler, but anyways my new fanfiction is up!(:  
its call Intoxicating Scent and I hope you all will read it and let me know what you think(:**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter fourteen: Ice Cream and Girl Talk

Kagome stood in the hallway with Sango crying into her shoulder and everyone refused to look at her.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome called out, but he didn't look up from the floor.

Kagome held Sango tighter to her as she began to fear something bad had happened.

"S-sango…please stop crying," Kagome said quietly rubbing her back.

"Come on," Kagome said trying to cheer her up, "you said you wanted hang out today with me? We can go to my apartment and hang out, maybe watch some movies. Just the two of us, will that make you happy again?" Kagome asked Sango hoping for a yes.

A few minutes pasted and Sango lifted her head. She smiled softly and nodded while whipping away a tear.

Kagome smiled back to her, "Than go get really," she said happily to her.

Sango laughed lightly. She hugged Kagome again before walking past her and up to her room to get ready.

Noticing Miroku still hadn't gotten up from the floor, Kagome walked over to him.

Kagome quickly got on her knees and checked the now forming bruise on his cheek.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly, she place her hand lightly over his cheek.

Miroku grabbed her hand lightly into his and smiled a small smile.

"I'm okay Kagome. We all just…got worked up." Miroku explained as Kagome helped him up.

Kagome looked up at him with a confused looked.

"About what?" she asked softly.

He smiled down at her and shook his head.

"I should go cheek on Sango." He said walking into the hallway and up the stairs.

Kagome turned around as Kaede walked over to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Rin, I have some tea that would help ye with back pains. Would ye like to come help me make some?" Kaede asked quietly to Rin.

Rin rubbed her eyes softly and nodded her head.

Sesshomaru helped Rin stand up and walked with the two women to the back door, but paused next to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said softly as he stared down at her.

He didn't say anything as he lightly placed his hand on the top of her head and smiled a rare smile to her. Once he removed his hand, he walked away and out the back door.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's back. They were the only ones left.

Kagome quietly walked over to him.

"Inuyasha," She said softly, placing a hand on his forearm.

Before Kagome could blink; Inuyasha spun around quickly and brought Kagome into his strong arms.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Everyone was acting so weird and not one of them how why her why.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said wrapping her arm tightly around him, "please…tell me what's happening."

She didn't want to be lost anymore. She didn't want her friends to act this way. She wanted to help them.

Inuyasha didn't say a word as he backed Kagome up against the wall and looked at her silently as he placed both his hands on the wall.

She looked up at him with confuse eyes.

"I'll protect you with my life." Inuyasha said with nothing but seriousness.

Kagome smiled up at him sweetly.

"I know you will. I trust you with all my heart, Inuyasha." She said truthfully.

Inuyasha leaned down and placed his lips on hers softly.

Kagome pressed against his lips a little harder. Why was everyone acting like if they touched her, she was going to break?

Inuyasha began to relax as he started to deepen the kiss.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned lightly, "please-tell-me-what's- going-on," she pleaded between kisses.

Inuyasha sigh loudly while resting his forehead on her forehead.

"Please… what's going on?" Kagome asked rubbing his sides lightly, causing him to shiver.

"Kagome," He said as he opened his eyes slowly. "Promise me that you'll make Sango smile tonight. And if you ever needed my help for anything, you won't hesitate to call me."

Kagome nodded, "I promise," she said while sneaking a kiss from him.

"But you have to promise me that when me and Sango come back, this place has to be like it was before everyone started to act weird. Promise?" Kagome asked.

He smiled down at her.

"You got yourself a deal." He agreed.

Hearing Sango and Miroku coming down stairs, Kagome and Inuyasha put a little space between them.

"You ready to go?" Kagome asked happily to Sango once she appeared from the hallway.

Sango giggle lightly.

"I am, but I don't know if you want to leave here wearing those." Sango said pointing down to the boxes Kagome wore.

Kagome's face turned bright red. She didn't realize this whole time she came down in Inuyasha's boxers and his tanktop.

"I'll get you a pair of sweat pants and a jacket." Inuyasha said as he jogged up the stairs.

"Oh this is so embarrassing," Kagome said looked down at the floor as her face turned redder.

Miroku and Sango laughed lightly at Kagome as Inuyasha returned with sweat pants and a jacket.

"Here," Inuyasha said handing over the clothes. Kagome didn't take long to take the items and put them on.

"Okayy! Now that _I'm_ ready and you're ready, let's go to my apartment and party!" Kagome said grabbing hold of Sango's hand, pulling her to the front door.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Sango said back to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Once the girls closed the door, Inuyasha rubbed his hand through his hair and looked over to Miroku.

"How's your cheek?" he ask flatly.

Miroku chuckled, "Don't worry, it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle." He said folding his hands behind his head.

"Hmph, did I knock your perverted personality out of you?" Inuyasha asked walking back into the hallway.

Miroku closed his eyes and began to smirk.

"Ah," he said smiling bigger, "Nope."

"Damn," Inuyasha said hearing Miroku laugh.

"Wow Kagome," Sango said walking into the apartment, "this place is so cool!"

Kagome giggled as she knocked the door.

"I know right! You got to look out on the balcony, it's so pretty at night!" Kagome said walking over to the kitchen.

"You want to order some pizza?" Kagome asked while looking through the phone book.

"Oh gosh, I haven't had pizza in years!" Sango said walking over to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sango with a bewildered look.

"You haven't had pizza in years? Are you crazy?" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango laughed loudly from the face Kagome gave her.

"Well," Sango said when she finally got air, "we're on the road a lot and Inuyasha just _hates_ it when me or Miroku want to stop for some lunch. He always calls us the _'weak humans'_ "she laughed.

Kagome laughed lightly as she began to dial the number.

"While I call, why don't you get dress into your pajamas. I have the perfect movies for us." Kagome said smiling brightly at her.

"Where do I go?" Sango asked looking lost.

Kagome giggled, "Down the hall to your right."

Once the food was order and Sango came out the guest room in her pajamas, they began to watch Kagome's favorite movie the Notebook. After the movie ended, the pizza delivery boy banged on the door loudly, causing both the girls to jump.

After eating their food, Kagome popped in The Grudge. Half the time Kagome or Sango where screaming their heads off or hiding under the blankets.

Once the movie was over, Kagome had to fight Sango from throwing the scary movie out the window.

"Hey!" Kagome said jumping off the floor, "Look, you can see how pretty it is outside." She exclaimed while opening the balcony door and walking out.

"Wow, your right." Sango said walking out with her and looking down to the city lights below.

Neither of them said a thing as they looked down to the city below.

"Kagome," Sango said, "can I tell you about my story?"

Kagome looked over to her confused, "You're…story?"

Sango nodded.

"Sure, uh. Why don't we get some ice cream and some chairs, than we can talk out here." Kagome said placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango nodded and smiled back to her.

Once the chairs and ice cream were out on the balcony, the girls began to get comfortable.

"So," Kagome said opening her ice cream top, "where do you want to start?"

"The beginning." Sango said.

Kagome nodded as she began to eat her ice cream.

"My family was a small close family. It was just me, my dad and my mom. Then my mom had my little brother Kohaku, but she had lost her life giving birth to him." Kagome gasped quietly as she listened to Sango. "Kohaku was always a sick child. He was always in and out the hospital."

"I-I'm so sorry," Kagome said feeling so bad.

"No, it's okay. A few days ago, I had gotten a call from my father saying that Kohaku was healthy enough to come out the hospital. He said Kohaku kept asking for me." Sango said with so much love in her eyes.

"I would love to meet him," Kagome said smiling.

"Well Inuyasha, Miroku and I were going to get him tomorrow actually! You should come!" Sango said happily.

Kagome smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

"I would love to Sango, but I have to go to work. Than school." She said sadly.

"That's okay. He'll be here when come home from school and work." Sango smiling.

"I'm sure you know the story of Lady Midoriko," she said while Kagome nodded, "well when I heard it as a child, I thought Lady Midoriko was an angel. A woman with a pure heart that helped and healed people she didn't even know. I remember I had wished to be her so I could heal my brother. But once I got older, I began to stop believing in to legend. Than Inuyasha had walked into my village like a crazy man yelling at everyone for the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko, I couldn't believe my ears. I remember walking up to him asking if the story of Lady Midoriko was true." Sango laughed lightly, "He said 'Of course it is you dumbass,' Once he had said that, my heart began to fill with hope that I could find the reincarnation of Lady Midoriko and save my brother." She said as she ate her ice cream. "Apparently, a group of demon had followed Inuyasha and tried to ambush him as he tried leaving my village. Everyone was running and screaming while Inuyasha stood in the middle of this group of demons. I didn't want him to die," she said as she closed her eyes, "he was my only chance to get my brother healthy. So I had ran into my father's room and grabbed Hiraikotsu. It had belonged to my ancestors 500 years ago. I didn't know how to use it. But it looked like a giant boomerang, so I just threw it. It had almost killed the entire demon that tried to attack Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha killed off the rest of them, I pleaded with him to take me with him. But he kept saying 'no' or 'fuck off' so I just followed him back to the shrine. Kaede was pretty surprise to see me with Inuyasha. she had thought I was the reincarnation until I thought her I wanted to help find the reincarnation for my little brother. After that Kaede told me that I could help but I had to know that it was a very dangerous job. But its for Kohaku, so I don't care how dangerous it becomes, as long as he gets his health I didn't care." Sango finished looking over to Kagome.

Kagome had to fight the need to cry for Sango. She didn't know she had shushed a hard life.

Wanting to change the mood, Kagome smiled lightly.

"So," she said, "how are you and Miroku?"

Sango chocked on ice cream loudly.

"Me-and Miroku?" she said between coughs.

"Yeah! I mean you guys are so close, are you guys dating?" Kagome asked smiling big.

"Well, not really." Sango said turning red as a cherry.

"Not really?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Well, he wants to be something more than friends, but…I'm just scared to be in a relationship with him."

"Why! You guys are perfect for each other!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know, but he flirts with other girls…" Sango said.

"Just give him a chance! He truly wants to be with you and make you happy!" Kagome said smiling brightly at her best friend.

Sango blushed as and rubbed her hand through her hair.

Kagome's cell phone began to ring causing both of them to jump.

"I wonder who is calling." Kagome said getting up quickly and going back inside to get her phone.

Looking at Kagome retreating figure, Sango smiled.

_You're a great friend Kagome…. and I'm sure you'll make a great priestess._

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Hoped everyone enjoyed!(:  
please read my new Fanfiction and let me know wht you think(:  
will update soon!**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whispers,**_

_**Locoanimelover, Micky94, Tjam, Laura-Star16, Hinata fox-demon, VixenPI,IKSM-bitch, evenstar866, sbhammk5, Inumimi1, starfireten, Litle C, LadyUchiha1994,**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


	15. The Unknown Follower

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews!(:  
Im sorry for not posting in foreverrr. );  
I got a few reviews saying they wanted a much longer chapters. And like you asked for, I will do (:  
Review and Enjoyy!**

Midnight Feathers

Chapter Fifteen: The Unknown Follower

"Agh, where is that stupid phone." Kagome muttered as she quickly followed the sound of her cell phone into her bedroom.

Once Kagome's eyes landed on her cell phone that rested on her bed, she flopped on the bed and quickly answered it without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" Kagome asked into the phone.

Kagome could hear music in the background and glass bottles lightly hitting each other before a female finally replied back.

"Kagome Higurashi! Where the _hell_ are you!" Kira yelled over the music.

"Kira? I'm at home, is something wrong?" Kagome asked while sitting up on the bed.

"Yea, you were supposed to be a work tonight." Kira informed Kagome.

"Ah," Kagome said smacking her hand on her forehead, "I'm so sorry. I forgot, so much has been going on. I hope you can forgive me," Kagome said feeling bad for forgetting about work.

Kira laughed into the phone, "It's okay Kags, is everything okay?" she asked.

Kagome sighed deeply into the phone.

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "Do you remember Inuyasha? The one with long silver hair and dog ears on the top of his head, he had followed me around the club one time?" Kagome asked

"Yesss," Kira said.

"Well, we've gotten closer and I'm very close with his friends now. But something bad happened and they won't tell me. I just don't know how to help," Kagome told Kira, hoping she could give her some advise.

Kira sighed lightly, "Sometimes you just can't do a thing about it, Kagome dear. If they don't want you to know, than I'm sure that just don't want you in their business or they're just trying to protect you."

Kagome nodded lightly.

"Yea…maybe your right," Kagome said resting her fist under her chin.

_But from what….? _ Kagome thought.

"Well I was just calling to make sure you were okay," Kira said as a customer yelled for some drinks, "Oh! And there is this guy that keeps coming in and asking for you."

Hearing that made Kagome brows raise.

"Who?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"I don't know his name, but I think he is a friend of Ryou. Hey I got to go, call me when you can." Kira said as another customer called for her.

"Okay bye," Kagome said before hanging up, she got off her bed and headed back to the balcony where she left Sango.

As Kagome walked out the hallway, a soft sound of pans banging around in the kitchen caused Kagome to stop.

"Buyo?" Kagome called out softly as she tried to look into the dark kitchen.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Buyo is a fat cat that couldn't even get on the sofa, how did he get onto the counter?

"Kagome? You okay?" Sango called from the balcony.

"Uh, yeah." Kagome called back as she walked back to Sango.

_I'll deal with Buyo later_ Kagome thought while walking back onto the balcony.

Kagome saw that Sango was no longer sitting in the chair. Sango was now leaning on the balcony's rim and looking up at the night stars, lightly rubbing her thumb over something she held in her hand.

"Hey," Kagome said walking up next to Sango, "Sorry about that, it was just a friend asking where I was."

Sango didn't say a word as she continued to look up at the night sky.

Kagome looked at Sango worriedly, but looked up at the sky also.

"Kagome," Sango said lightly.

"Yea?" She said looking back to Sango.

"What would you… never mind. It's a stupid question," Sango said shaking her head.

"No, what is it?" Kagome said leaning on the rim of the balcony also.

"Well…if you found out that _you_ were the…reincarnation of Lady Midoriko….what would you do?" Sango asked softly as she continued to watch the stars.

"Me?" Kagome said pointing to herself as her brows rose.

Sango chucked lightly.

"I told you it was a stupid question." Sango said looking back to Kagome smiling softly.

"Well," Kagome said looking up at the stars, "I don't know what I would do. I mean, where would you even start?"

Sango looked down to the city below.

_Kagome…why couldn't Kikyo have just been the stupid reincarnation, Kagome doesn't know a thing about using her purification powers. She has friends, family… love ones that really need her. Kagome's always lived a normal life, _Sango thought as she closed her eyes as she lightly squeaked the item in her hand …_that's how it should stay. _

"But," Kagome said causing Sango to open her eyes and looked over to her, "If I was the reincarnation, I would help your brother." Kagome said smiling brightly at Sango.

Sango's heart stopped for a quick moment.

"Wh…what?" Sango asked in shock as she turning around facing Kagome, "B-but why?"

Kagome looked shock herself.

"Sango," Kagome said turning her body so she was also facing Sango while placing her hand on her hips, "why would you even asked a question like that. Of course I would help your little brother, that would be the first thing I'd do if I was the reincarnation!" she said sternly.

"K…Kagome," Sango said before smiling softly again.

"Thank you," Sango said while quickly wiped a tear from her eye away.

Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side, smiling at Sango as she placed her hands behind her back.

"What's that in your hand, Sango?" Kagome asked breaking the silence between them.

"Oh, this?" Sango asked holding out her hand revealing a small beautiful flower keychain.

"Wow," Kagome said looking at it closer, "it's so beautiful,"

"Thank you, Kohaku gave it to me as a good luck charm." Sango said smiling sadly.

Kagome noticed the sad smile. Her heart began to fill with sadness knowing how much Sango truly miss her little brother.

Without thinking, Kagome gave Sango a tight hug.

"Sango," Kagome said softly, "don't be sad. Remember what you said? You, Miroku and even Inuyasha are going to pick him up so he can live with you for a while. That means he's getting better," she said ending the hug, but placed her hands on Sango's shoulders, "Don't stop believing in Kohaku. One day, Kohaku will be able to live out of the hospital. With or without the help of the reincarnation, I believe that Kohaku can overcome anything that comes his way. You just have to believe in him,"

"Kag…ome," Sango said speechless. Kagome never met Kohaku in her life and here she was saying that she believed in Kohaku with her whole heart.

Sango lightly nodded. _Now I see… Kagome you're not the reincarnation because of the power you were born with…it's the power inside your heart that makes you stronger than any of us put together. _Sango thought as Kagome smiled brightly again.

"Now come on!" Kagome said grabbing a hold of Sango's hand, "I still got tons of scary movies to watch!" she said laughing lightly pulling Sango back into the apartment.

Sango smiled back at Kagome, letting her drag her back into the apartment.

_Kagome…you'll be nothing like Kikyo…you'll so much greater. _Sango thought as her smile grew bigger.

"Keh! Women!" Inuyasha huffed next Miroku as they entered Kagome's apartment lobby.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said trying to fight the chuckles that wanted out, "I'm sure they're just sleeping."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at him annoyed.

"It's almost two in the fucking afternoon," Inuyasha said loudly causing a few people look their way.

Miroku laughed nervously, "Come come now, let just get to the room okay." He said as his face reddens a little from the stares.

As Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the elevator, Inuyasha pressed the button to Kagome's floor roughly.

"Careful Inuyasha," Miroku said as the elevator door closed, "Don't break the button and get us stuck in here."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed.

The two men stood in silence until the elevator doors opened to Kagome's floor. Once the doors were complete open, Inuyasha speed walked down the hall to Kagome's door while Miroku close behind him.

Once they were in front of Kagome's door, Inuyasha began to lightly bang on the door.

Inuyasha's ear's twitched as the sound of muttering and movement could be heard from behind the door.

A half asleep Kagome had opened the door rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

"Uh," Kagome said looking up at them, "Good morning, please come in." She said standing to the side.

"You mean good afternoon," Miroku said smiling down at her as he and Inuyasha walked in.

"Afternoon?" Kagome said as she looked up to the clock on the wall, "Oh my gosh!" Kagome said placing her hands on her cheeks, "I can't believe that me and Sango over slept."

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered looking at Kagome up and down.

She still had only his boxers and tank top on, she had bed head that made her look so cute. The strong feeling of wanting Kagome in his arms came over him.

"That's okay Kagome. Inuyasha and I just had to come pick Sango up so she can get ready," Miroku said looking around the apartment.

"So you guys can go pick up Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces printed over surprise as they looked down at Kagome.

"You know about Kohaku?" Miroku asked placing his hands into his pockets.

Kagome nodded, "Yea. Sango told me about him last night, she wanted me to come but I'm just too busy."

"I'm sure we'll be bringing Kohaku over here to visit you, Kagome." Miroku said cheerfully.

"You better," Kagome said walking into the hallway, "I'll go get Sango."

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha who watched Kagome with a care eye.

Miroku lightly pushed Inuyasha with his elbow, "Should I be worried that you are staring at Kagome a piece of meat?" Miroku said jokingly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said look at Miroku in the corner of his eye, "I am _not_ looking at Kagome like she is a piece of meat."

Miroku chuckled lightly as he patted Inuyasha back.

"Sure, whatever you say Inuyasha." Miroku giggled.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku roughly away from him causing Miroku to laugh.

Miroku stopped his laugher once Kagome and a very tired Sango returned back into the living room.

"Uh, what time is it?" Sango asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"It's about to be two in the afternoon," Inuyasha said crossing his arms annoyed as he looked down at Sango.

"What!" Sango yelled waking up quickly as she slapped her hands on her cheeks.

"We're going to be late to pick up Kohaku!" Sango said worriedly as she stepped towards Inuyasha.

"Keh, that's why we came to pick you up stupid!" Inuyasha said getting more and more annoyed with everything.

First Miroku had woke him up early, thinking Sango would be back, to pick up Kohaku. When Sango made a no show, Inuyasha had to deal with Miroku's perverted comments and teasing. After about two hours of waiting for Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha went out to get her. Now here he was standing in Kagome's apartment with Kagome in front of him wearing his clothes and her bed head hair making her look too cute. He just wanted to plant kiss all over her. But he couldn't, not with Sango and Miroku in front of them.

Inuyasha's face hardened more at the thought.

"Agh, let me get dress and I'll be right out!" Sango said jogging to the guest room and closed the door loudly.

"Kagome," Miroku said looking around while walking closer to Kagome, "your home is amazing." Miroku said smiling down at Kagome.

Kagome smiled brightly up to Miroku, "Thanks Miroku. It is pretty cool here, but not as cool as living a shrine." She said.

Miroku seem shock at what Kagome said.

"You really think that living at a shrine is cool?" Miroku asked with a dumb look.

Kagome laughed softly at his face and poked his cheek, "Yeah! I mean think of all the people that lived there before you, you're walking in their footsteps. I think it's pretty cool," Kagome said happily.

Miroku smiled wide, Kagome's figure still on his cheek.

"Geeze Kagome, I never thought of it that way." Miroku said.

Miroku and Kagome began to chuckle lightly to each other, not knowing a fuming Inuyasha was watching them dangerously.

Suddenly, Inuyasha snatched Kagome's hand away from Miroku's face and quickly dragged her away from Miroku.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered glaring at Miroku.

Both Miroku and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with confused looks.

"Uh," Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha closely, "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just…fine," Inuyasha muttered as he continued to glare at Miroku.

The three of them stood in silence, two of them stared at Inuyasha confusedly and the other one glared at Miroku darkly.

"I'm done," Sango said quickly walking out the room, but quickly stop as she saw the other staring weirdly at one another.

"Mhmm," Sango said walking over to the group until she stood next to Miroku who looked down to her, "what did I miss?" she asked.

"Keh, nothing." Inuyasha said looking over to the balcony door, Kagome's hand still in his.

"Uh," Miroku said looking down to Sango, he smiled confusedly, "is everyone really to go?" he said as he began to rub his hand through his hair.

Sango nodded slowly as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Well I guess you guys should get going right," Kagome said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "How long will you be gone?" Kagome asked.

"About two days tops." Miroku said, "Kohaku's hospital is far from here, but if we leave now we should be able to get there by a little after eleven. But Kohaku's hospital doesn't let visitors come after nine. So we will have to get a hotel, wait until eight in the morning to discharge Kohaku." He explained.

"But isn't that just one day?" Kagome asked as she thought about it.

"Yes, but I don't want to push Kohaku health by flying all day coming back since he just got the hospital, so we will fly half way back than get a hotel and in the morning we'll fly the rest of the way." Sango said clearing things up.

"Oh," Kagome said finally understanding everything. "It's going to be weird not seeing everyone for two days." Kagome said smiling sadly.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll be in no time." Sango said smiling brightly as she pulled Kagome into a hug.

Kagome laughed softly as she hugged Sango back with one arm since Inuyasha refused to let go of her hand.

Once they ended the hug, Miroku walked up to Sango and placed his hand on her lower back, "Do you have a jacket? It's a little cold outside."

"No I don't," Sango said looking through her bag.

"Here," Kagome said, "I'll just go get a jacket for you to borrow." Kagome said as she walked down the hallway, Inuyasha quietly followed her.

Once Kagome walked into her room, Inuyasha lightly closed the door and quickly spun her around.

They looked into each other's eyes before Inuyasha crashed his lips into Kagome's roughly.

Inuyasha slowly backed Kagome up until her back was against the wall as his hands roamed up and down her back.

"Inu-yasha," Kagome manage to say between kisses, "What-are-you-doing?"

"Shut," He said removing his lips from hers as he looked down to her, "you think you can run around me in my clothes and your cute bed head without me wanting you," he said bring his face down to her neck, "Well your wrong," he said as he began to lightly suck on her neck.

Kagome's face exploded red as he worked his magic on her body.

As much as she enjoyed what Inuyasha was doing, she knew that Sango and Miroku were in the apartment still and waiting on them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out, "We…we have to stop," she said trying to push him away even though she wanted to pull him closer.

Inuyasha stopped moving his lips, but didn't remove his lips from her neck as he pulled her closer to his body and began to hug her tightly.

Kagome blush as she felt Inuyasha breath in deep and sigh into her hair.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said rubbing his hand through her hair, "you're so beautiful." He muttered into her neck.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly. People had told her that she was beautiful, but the way Inuyasha said it made her heart melt into a giant puddle of mush.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome said softly before Inuyasha slowly released her from the hug.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with soft eyes. They looked into each other's eyes in silence, both their hearts beating together.

Inuyasha brought his hand up to Kagome's face and brushed his knuckles against her cheek lightly.

"Promise me," Inuyasha said softly, "if anything happens, or if you're just lonely that you will call me."

Confusion covered Kagome's face.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked resting her hand on his forearm.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome with a frustrated look.

"I…I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen," Inuyasha said, hating the feeling.

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face back to hers as she smile up bright at him.

"I promise," Kagome said lightly pushing his bangs out his eyes.

Inuyasha sigh as he tried to shake off this feeling.

Kagome quickly walked over to her closet and pulled out a jacket for Sango, "Come on," Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha while grabbing his hand and walking out the room.

As Inuyasha and Kagome reemerged from the hallway, giggles from Sango and a perverted grin from Miroku greeted Kagome and Inuyasha back to the living room.

"Did Inuyasha help you find the jacket Kagome?" Miroku asked trying to laugh.

"Eh?" Kagome said taking a step back, her cheeks turning a bright red color.

"Keh! Here your jacket," Inuyasha said taking the jacket from Kagome and tossed it over to Sango.

"Thank you Kagome, I'll make sure to give it back when we get back." Sango said while putting on the jacket.

Kagome nodded, trying to ignore the light chuckles from Miroku.

"Well," Miroku said pushing his bangs out his eyes, "time to go,"

Sango and Inuyasha nodded lightly before walking to the front door.

Kagome quickly walked in front of the group to open the door for her friends.

"Have a fun and safe trip," Kagome said as they walked out the apartment.

"Thank you Kagome, you be safe too." Miroku said lightly rubbing the top of Kagome's head.

A soft growl from behind Miroku quickly made Miroku remove his hand from Kagome head and move away from her.

"Kagome," Sango said causing Kagome's eyes to land on her, "Thank you….for listening," Sango said softly.

Kagome smiled as she walked up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Any time," Kagome said as she released Sango.

The boys stayed quiet as they watched the two girls.

"Well," Sango said moving away from Kagome, "We're off."

"Bye," Kagome said waving to the group as they walked down the hall.

Once the group was out of Kagome's sight, she walked back into her apartment and looked around.

Kagome placed her hand over her heart as she looked at the floor with a heart breaking eyes.

Everything seemed so quiet with everyone gone.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha said nothing to each other as they all walked down the street back to the shrine.

"What did you tell her?" Inuyasha said flatly.

"Huh?" Sango asked looking over to Inuyasha, not expecting the question.

"What did you tell Kagome," Inuyasha repeated.

Sango looked down at the street with a sad face, "I only told her about Kohaku,"

"You…." Miroku said softly, "…didn't tell her anything else?" Miroku asked in a soft voice

Sango shook her head as she squeezed her hands into tight fists.

_Kagome…._ _I'm sorry, _Sango and Inuyasha thought in unison.

_**Darkness…**_

"_No...I don't want to be in the darkness,"_

_**Emptiness…**_

"_Help…me, someone…"_

_**Forever alone… **_

"_Noo!"_

Air rushed into Kagome's mouth as she awoken from the terrifying dream.

Kagome held her chest as the air quickly entered and left her body.

"Am I having a panic attack?" Kagome asked softly to herself as she slowly got off the sofa she had fallen asleep on.

Kagome stumbled against the wall as she began to remember the voice that had spoken to her in her dream. It was nothing like the women's voice, whose was sweet and beautiful. No, this voice was dark and frightening.

Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes without her knowing as she slowly slid down the wall.

"Tears?" Kagome said softly placing a hand lightly against her cheek.

These tears somehow didn't feel like her own. These tears were filled with sadness as if she had lost a lover or a best friend.

Suddenly the sound of Kagome's cell phone going off caused her to snap out of her thoughts.

Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Kagome flipped the phone open.

**Message from: Inuyasha**

**Hey. r u okay? **

Kagome smiled softly.

It was strange that every time she needed Inuyasha, he was there for her. Even now.

_Inuyasha, _Kagome's smile grew bigger as her finger slid over Inuyasha's name.

While she sat on the floor thinking of the beautiful man that had texted her, her breathing had slowly returned to normal.

Suddenly, the sound of hissing from Buyo could be heard from the kitchen.

"Buyo?" Kagome said standing up slowly.

She walked into the dark kitchen to see her fat cat standing in the middle of the kitchen, hissing up at the pans.

"Buyo what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she picked him up, "There's nothing there you silly fat cat."

Buyo continue to hiss softly while Kagome walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome placed Buyo into her room with a squeaky fish toy.

"Take a nap Buyo, I'll be back soon." Kagome said closing the door and walking out of the hallway.

While she began to put her shoes on, the sound of something in the kitchen caught Kagome's attention.

Kagome held her breath.

Slowly, she stood up and walked into the dark kitchen.

The soft sounds of things moving around came the far corner of the kitchen as Kagome slowly began to move her hand to the light switch.

"Who's there?" Kagome yelled as she flipped the light switch on, but no one was there.

Kagome stood frozen as she scanned the kitchen. She could have _sworn _that she heard someone or something in here.

After a minute of standing looking for something that wasn't there, Kagome sighed and turned off the light.

_I'm going crazy,_ she thought as she walked out the front door.

**An end to other chapter that I hope you all enjoyed!  
I got a mission for all my loyal readers(:  
music plays a big part in all of my stories, some of them give me ideas for my stories. So I want to know what your favorite song is.  
It could be any kind of music. Rock songs, sad songs, happy songs, even club music. For example, when Kagome has to fight something I listen to the song Unbreakable by Fireflight.**

**And if you have an idea for something to happen to Kagome and the gang, I'd love to know(:  
some of them might just end up in the story(: **

**Until next time!**

**~Silver Awakening. **

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Special thanks to my reviews, to the ones that added Midnight Feathers to their favorites, and to the pple that subscribed to me(:  
THANK YOU(:**_

_**Danny Girl 8093, HopelessRomantic183, angel61991, teerawruh, LOVEinuyasha66, Inuyasha0bsesser, takiko44233, SerenityDeath, booklover2thextreme,**_

_**Ngbeken Lovette, Warm-Amber92, danilaure, Kitz the Kitsune, syrahsyara, LadyMusa, dreamy712, beautifulyreal, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Wind's Whispers,**_

_**Locoanimelover, Micky94, Tjam, Laura-Star16, Hinata fox-demon, VixenPI,IKSM-bitch, evenstar866, sbhammk5, Inumimi1, starfireten, Litle C, LadyUchiha1994,**_

_**Sbhammk5, Claire Cooper, Elven Maiden Fairy, Guardian angel9186, Nikki09, **_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_


End file.
